<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24 hours with my worst... friend? by dragontamer626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875327">24 hours with my worst... friend?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamer626/pseuds/dragontamer626'>dragontamer626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Beetlejuice - Freeform, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How Beetlejuice Died, Humour, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lydia Deetz - Freeform, Red fingertips, Sandworm, Suicidal Thoughts, beetlejuice cartoon, beetlejuice film, friends - Freeform, handbook for the recently deceased - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamer626/pseuds/dragontamer626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetlejuice is on trial for his crimes against the Deetz's nearly a year before. His fate is almost certainly to be sent to the sandworms unless he can approach Lydia Deetz, apologise for his actions and for her to forgive him. The trouble is Lydia hates him, and how is he even supposed to contact her from the neitherworld and complete his task in the allotted 24 hours?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beetlejuice is on trial for his crimes against the Deetz's nearly a year before. His fate is almost certainly to be sent to the sandworms unless he can approach Lydia Deetz, apologise for his actions and for her to forgive him and accept his apology.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is supposed to be the 'bridge' story between the film and he cartoon series and as such derives material from both. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t know why, and she didn’t know how. All she knew was, she almost missed him. Almost.</p><p>Lydia Deetz sat alone in her room watching the rain fall outside. It had been raining for three days straight now. The week had been peppered with thunderstorms and she loved it. Most girls Lydia’s age much preferred the sun. It was a time to go out with friends to the nearest mall and shop for clothes, or spot cute boys playing sports at the local park. But Lydia was not like normal girls. She was a strange and unusual soul who just wasn’t into the same thing as her peers. She liked all things dark and spooky and misunderstood. She loved bugs and bats. She liked to dress all in black, occasionally with a black lace veil just for an extra touch. She loved her new black kitten Percy who she had wanted to call Lucifer, but her stepmom hadn’t allowed it. And, she loved thunderstorms; they were so atmospheric and filled her with inspiration. But despite all these things that made her happy, Lydia was not a happy person. In fact, the last few months had been truly awful for her. After <em>that</em> incident with that demon she had, at first, adapted quite well. After all, she was okay as were her family and her dear friends; Adam and Barbara Maitland were fine too. For almost a year, things had been great. The deceased Maitlands co-existed with the Deetz family happily. They were like godparents to Lydia and a truly nice agreeable couple. But with all the pleasantries came a price. Mortals could not share a house with the deceased so openly. The Maitlands had unintentionally broken many rules and had been ordered to leave the house and move on. Lydia was heartbroken. But she also knew the penalty for ignoring the authority of the powers that be in the Neitherworld, she had been told all about that. She remembered her last evening with her best friends before they had to leave her and her family. They had laughed, joked, played games and shed a few tears. That night they had stayed by her bedside until she reluctantly fell asleep before hand in hand departing into the Neitherworld, vowing they would see her again one day. Lydia had woken to find they had really gone and she suddenly realised just how alone she was in the world. That’s when she started thinking of <em>him</em>. His twisted features crawled into her mind’s eye and invaded her dreams turning them into nightmares. After all he hadn’t been banished. He had been dragged back to the Neitherworld by a sandworm but she knew the ghost wouldn’t be dead. How could he be if deceased already? The gate had been left wide open the night she had foolishly summoned him to save her friends. Could he return at any moment? Would he? She tried not to think about it as she turned away from her balcony doors as the storm continued to rumble overhead.</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice lay with his hands behind his head in his cell. He was beginning to get bored and irritable. None of his magic had managed to get him out of that blasted room and he was beginning to feel the first waves of panic. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he knew what he’d done wrong – well aside from the obvious. But that was almost a year ago... and he was the hero, wasn’t he? He’d saved the Maitlands from a slow, decaying death. He had kept up his end of the bargain – it was that blasted girl who hadn’t. Why should <em>he</em> be paying the price? And that stunt with the sandworm too... damnit he had only just escaped, he didn’t want to try his luck again.</p><p>            ‘Lydia Deetz,’ he growled aloud. ‘You tricked me you little,-’</p><p>            ‘Alright buddy, your turn now.’</p><p>            ‘Finally.’ Beetlejuice sat up as two guards entered his cell.</p><p>‘You’ll have to put these on, said the taller of the two holding up a pair of cuffs.’</p><p>            ‘That’s your kink too?’ smirked the ghost. ‘Hate to tell ya this officer but I’m not into guy-yyyys!’ He yelped as the cuffs were made unnecessarily tight. </p><p>            ‘Can it Beetlejerk. There’s no getting out of it this time. You’re going to be fed to the sandworms for sure.’ The ghost had no choice but to be marched out of the cell and down a long corridor. He had to think of something and fast but his mind was swimming. This was it? This was how he was going to die? Again?  The corridor ended and he was marched up some steps in front of a huge platform. Seated atop the platform was a skeleton in a judge’s wig and robes. Judge Mental. He was screwed, he knew that straight away. The crowd booed and hissed as he stood there alone, defenceless, utterly humiliated.</p><p>            ‘State your name,’ the judge’s voice rang out.</p><p>            ‘Like you don’t know,’ muttered the ghost. ‘Spare me the formalities and let’s get this over with.’ Judge Mental frowned. ‘As you wish. Read the charges.’ A ghoul with a shrunken head stepped forward with a roll of paper.</p><p>            ‘Beetlejuice,’ he began in an unusually high pitched voice. ‘You have been charged with the following offences: The deception of two innocent ghosts who accidentally summoned you. Causing injury to the mortal Charles Deetz. Interacting with mortal child Lydia Deetz. The murder of two humans Maxie and Sarah Dean. Attempting to force Lydia Deetz to marry you to gain full access to the world of the living. How do you plead?’</p><p>            ‘What?’ spluttered Beetlejuice, ‘not guilty of course!’</p><p>            ‘You’re saying you didn’t do these things?’</p><p>            ‘Well... not in the way you’re saying!’</p><p>            ‘Is there another way to say them?’ Beetlejuice glowered.</p><p>            ‘Look,’ he snapped. ‘Those two wet saps Adam and Barbara needed my skills. I just pointed them in the right direction. They summoned me of their own free will. Two: they asked me to get the Deetz’s out of their house... that’s what a bio-exorcist does. I never intended to kill Charles, I could if I had wanted to, I just wanted to do enough to shake them up a bit y’know. And yeah okay I killed Maxie and Sarah but I saved the Maitlands from a fate worse than death. I’m the hero here!’</p><p>            ‘And what of the girl?’</p><p>            ‘What about her?’</p><p>            ‘You haven’t defended yourself there.’ Beetlejuice faltered.</p><p>            ‘Well of course not. So I struck up a conversation with her, so what?’</p><p>            ‘You know the rules. You provided proof of life after death.’</p><p>            ‘Psssh, she knew <em>that</em> already. Not my fault she can see and hear us.’</p><p>            ‘Regardless,’ interrupted the shrunken headed ghoul, ‘you still spoke with her. You tried to get her to say your name to release you, which she eventually did.’</p><p>            ‘Yep, and if your check your records Small Head, that was done without any possession or sneaky tricks on my side. The only times I was summoned, was when people called me for help... both times I was backstabbed.’</p><p>            ‘You tried to force her to marry you...!’</p><p>            ‘She agreed! I kept up my end of the bargain!’</p><p>            ‘Order order!’ Judge Mental banged a bone shaped gavel three times. Small Head and Beetlejuice backed down.</p><p>            ‘There’s enough evidence here to send you to the sandworms,’ he shrieked. ‘Nothing will give me great pleasure.’ Beetlejuice gulped. ‘However...’ However? He wasn’t expecting a ‘However’.</p><p>‘Those lousy ghoul rights fanatics are on my case, and the case of everyone in this court room. To humour them, we have to give you a chance to redeem yourself.’</p><p>            ‘Redeem myself?’ he was genuinely surprised at this.</p><p>            ‘Yes,’ Judge Mental grinned in the most horrible way. ‘If you do what we ask you to then maybe, just maybe you’ll get off.’ Beetlejuice grinned at this.</p><p>            ‘You got it Judge. You name it I’ll do it. What’ll it be? Manual work? Civil service?’</p><p>            ‘Oh no,’ sneered the skeleton a malicious gleam in his eye. ‘Nothing like that. We have something a little more ‘creative,’ in mind.’ The ghosts face fell. He didn’t like where this was going. ‘You will journey into the land of the living and apologise to Lydia Deetz.’</p><p>            ‘What?!’ Beetlejuice spluttered so much he began a coughing fit.</p><p>            ‘Furthermore she must accept your apology and forgive you.’</p><p>            ‘This is complete horseshit!’ yelled the poltergeist. ‘You know she’ll never forgive me in a million years!’</p><p>            ‘If she doesn’t there’s another alternative,’ sneered the judge. He nodded to a nearby man whose face was hidden behind an executioners mask.  He pulled a leaver next to him. A hole in the ground opened just inches behind Beetlejuice and he jumped forward. Beneath them a sandy wasteland was visible and the next second an unmistakable cry on a huge purple and green sandworm rang out as they reared up. Inside their gaping mouths was a second head filled with dagger like teeth, their eyes wild with hunger and anticipation.</p><p>            ‘The choice is yours Beetlejuice,’ said Small Head above the roars. ‘Take it or leave it to them.’ Beetlejuice gritted his teeth. What choice did he have?</p><p>            ‘Fine!’ he shouted. The judge gave another nod and the executioner closed the hole. ‘Just give me a few days to come up with a plan and how to approach it...’</p><p>            ‘That’s another thing,’ interrupted the judge. ‘This is a time sensitive assignment. We’re giving you an allotted timescale.’ Beetlejuice stared at him.</p><p>            ‘How long?’ he asked shiftily.</p><p>            ‘Twenty four hours.’</p><p>            ‘Are you kidding?’</p><p>            ‘Starting from the moment you leave this courtroom.’</p><p>            ‘But... but... she won’t even call my name! How am I supposed to get her to listen to me?’</p><p>            ‘You’re the ‘ghost with the most,’ Beetlejuice,’ shrugged Judge Mental, ‘figure it out.’ Beetlejuice was stunned.  A guard stepped forward and released the cuffs. He stood on the spot for a few seconds with several different emotions flooding through him. When he failed to vent one he threw his hands up in exasperation and stormed from the room. As the door slammed behind him, the Judge descended from the platform as the court dispersed.</p><p>            ‘Do you really think Beetlejuice will be able to do this?’ asked Small Head.</p><p>            ‘Absolutely not,’ smirked Judge Mental removing his wig. ‘He’ll be fed to the sandworms by this time tomorrow.’</p><p>            ‘But suppose he succeeds,’ pressed Small Head. ‘If there’s one thing we know about him it’s to expect the unexpected, he’s so slippery.’</p><p>            ‘Trust me,’ grinned the skeleton. ‘We’ll be keeping a close eye on things between the two of them. He’s got to get her to summon him first. That will take some time.’ And with that, he was gone from the court. Small Head looked around at the now empty court. Twenty four hours. Could it really be done?</p><p>Outside the cool evening air, breezed against Beetlejuice’s face. In the distance, he could hear the clock striking six.</p><p>            ‘Okay,’ he said with a deep sigh. ‘Lydia Deetz, you best be ready kid. You’re about to get a visit from the ghost with the most.’</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beetlejuice appears to Lydia - and doesn't get the warmest response.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beetlejuice was floating backwards and forwards at his home, he’d long since given up pacing. They’d really pulled a number on him. <em>How</em> was he going to do this?</p><p>One: Lydia would never call him. Not in a million years. Two: if he somehow <em>did</em> manage to gain access to the world of the living she would banish him as soon as look at him. There was just one glimmer of hope left. In the past, he’d made himself visible to the Maitlands and Lydia through the model town in the attic. The model had long since gone when the Maitlands departed and sold to the town museum. If he could just find another ‘doorway,’ where he could approach her again then maybe... After all he hadn’t been completely banished. He had a handful of powers he could use in this half-life state. He pondered this for a while. He needed a portal. A window but... where?</p><p>            ‘Be-atlejuice.’ A broad French accent met his ears.</p><p>            ‘Oh great,’ muttered the ghost. ‘I need this like I need another snake up my nose.’ A skeleton dressed in shorts, t-shirt and beret entered the roadhouse.</p><p>‘I ‘ave something for you mon ami.’</p><p>‘I told ya, Jaques, we are not friends. I’m just letting you live here to help with the rent.’</p><p>‘Of course of course,’ Jaques didn’t seem to be listening. He was carrying a large item on his back wrapped in brown paper. ‘Here. Take zis.’</p><p>‘What is it? The poltergeist quickly grabbed the parcel before Jaques could drop it.</p><p>‘It is a gift,’ beamed the skeleton. Beetlejuice tore off the paper. It was a large full-length mirror. ‘I won it,’ explained Jaques, but I ‘ave no need for it, I ‘ave plenty in my home gymnasium,  so I thought you could ‘ave it.’ Beetlejuice stared blankly at it before straining a smile.</p><p>‘Cheers bonehead. I’ll go put it in my room.’ Jaques smiled broadly.</p><p>‘You are most welcome mon-’ he was cut short as the door slammed in his face. The skeleton shrugged and left. Beetlejuice set the mirror down and tore off the rest of the paper. He didn’t actually own a mirror as he never bothered with his appearance. He regarded himself in the glass for a minute. His blonde scruffy shoulder-length hair topped a roundish face. His yellow eyes held the same green pupils he’d possessed when he’d been alive. His black and white striped suit with slightly short sleeves and trousers, offset his magenta shirt with the top button undone and a straggly black tie hung loosely around his neck. He wasn’t the most freaky ghoul in the neitherworld he decided. He certainly had no shortage of gushing girls after him.... true it was when he visited his favourite brothel but still.</p><p>It was as he stood there that he was sure he saw something moving in the room behind him. He whirled around sharply but no-one was there. He turned back and looked closely. There it was again. It was in the glass. He took a sharp intake of breath. This was a window to the world of the living! Lydia! He took a small step forward and placed his hand on the glass. At once it seemed to shimmer then cleared to reveal a clear view of a room. This was Lydia’s room, he was certain. He noted a spiderweb bedspread and some skeleton curtains. Yep, this <em>had</em> to be her room... and sure enough – there she was. He felt a strange feeling as he caught sight of her. She was laying on her front on the bed writing something in a book. Seeing her brought back many memories of the previous year, and not all of them were good. In fact, hardly any were, except when he remembered when they had briefly talked in the attic. She seemed like a decent kid. He had almost got her to say his name too. He had promised to take her to the Neitherworld to find the Maitlands. If hadn’t been for them barging in at the last minute. He glowered at this – if they were still there, he didn’t stand a chance to get near her. He had to get her attention while she was alone. He cleared his throat.</p><p>‘Hey, kid.’ This was stupid, she’d never fall for it. Her head snapped up in attention as her eyes darted around the room. ‘Kid, over here, the mirror.’ Slowly she turned towards him and her eyes widened at the sight of him in the glass. He gave a sheepish wave and she was up immediately, backed up against the opposite wall.</p><p>‘Y-you!’</p><p>‘It’s okay,’ he raised his hands as if surrendering. ‘It’s okay I’m not here to cause trouble.’ She was frozen in fear. At least he thought it was fear. It was mixed with fury at his blatant cheek at appearing unexpected, but there was something else. Intrigue? Curiosity? He wasn’t sure but he had to tread carefully.</p><p>‘What do you want?’ spat Lydia.</p><p>‘Heeyyy I just dropped by to catch up. Been about a year now. How about you spill the old B words and we can talk?’</p><p>‘Ha! Me? Let you out? You must be joking!’ This was exactly what he had expected but he couldn’t give up.</p><p>‘Come on babes. Don’t you trust me?’</p><p>‘You really have to ask? And don’t call me that ever again!’</p><p>‘Look,’ the poltergeist took a deep breath. ‘I’ve come to apologize.’ His voice sounded slightly strangled at the last word.</p><p>‘Little late for that isn’t it?’ smirked Lydia.</p><p>‘Some people say better late than never,’ shrugged Beetlejuice.</p><p>‘Well some people are idiots,’ snapped the girl.</p><p>‘Can’t argue with you on that one Lyds.’</p><p>‘Will you stop with the nicknames! I’m not your ‘babes’ or ‘Lyds’ my name is Lydia in case you’d forgotten.’ Beetlejuice couldn’t resist.</p><p>‘How could I forget? My blushing ‘almost’ bride.’ Lydia felt brave enough to take a step towards him.</p><p>‘You know what? I might summon you so I can kick your ass.’</p><p>‘Is that a threat or a promise?’ He could feel his confidence building. Being a bit of a jerk was what he excelled at and it seemed to be fuelling their conversation anyway.</p><p>‘You really don’t know when to stop do you.’</p><p>‘Let me out and I’ll show you exactly what else I can do without stopping.’ It was a dirty underhanded remark but he was enjoying himself now. With a cry of fury, Lydia ran towards the mirror and smacked the glass hard with the palm of her hand. Beetlejuice laughed manically. ‘You’ve got some guts I’ll give you that. Not many people would try and smack a demon.’</p><p>‘You’re not a demon. You’re a filthy, perverted, sleazebag.’ Beetlejuice turned away slightly as if embarrassed.</p><p>‘Aw thanks, babes.’</p><p>‘DON’T CALL ME THAT!’</p><p>‘You know you love it.’ Lydia was glaring at him absolutely seething.</p><p>‘Why are here?’ she exclaimed after a few seconds. ‘What do you want?’</p><p>‘I already told you. I want to apologize.’</p><p>‘And I’m supposed to accept it?’</p><p>‘That’s the general idea.’ Lydia paused for another second. She looked at Beetlejuice closely.</p><p>‘If I let you out,’ she said slowly. ‘You promise me not to try anything bad?’ This was a turnaround. He gaped at her before regaining composure.</p><p>‘You have my word,’ he said at last.</p><p>‘And you have mine. It takes three seconds to say your name,’ she warned. ‘I’ll send you back at the first sign of trouble.’ Beetlejuice held up his right hand as if swearing an oath. Lydia sighed and quickly locked the door to her room. Then quickly walked across to the curtains and drew them muttering the following:</p><p>‘Though I know I should be wary</p><p>Still I summon something scary</p><p>Ghostly haunting I turn loose</p><p>Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice</p><p>BEETLEJUICE!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beetlejuice makes his plea to Lydia. Grudgingly she accepts, on one condition; he takes her to visit the Neitherworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lightning and crack of thunder outside masked the one that appeared in Lydia’s room. Dark smoke seemed to fill the room appearing from no-where. She coughed and shielded her eyes slightly. A figure appeared, walking through the smog towards her. It was only as he reached a few feet of her that he stopped. The smoke seemed to clear of its own accord, and she was able to see him clearly, standing in his trademark striped suit. He stretched out his arms either side and took a deep inhale as if breathing in fresh, morning air. He exhaled loudly relaxing his stretch. The air in the land of the living was <em>so</em> much sweeter than that of the Neitherworld. He looked around the room for a second before apparently remembering Lydia was there. She was watching him apprehensively. What had she done? This creature was dangerous and put her and her family through hell the previous year. What on earth was she thinking? Curiosity? Danger? What had driven her to summon him so readily and quickly, especially when she had been so scared and doubtful only minutes before? Beetlejuice grinned at her with that lopsided toothy smile.</p><p>‘Hey,’ he said at length.</p><p>‘Hey,’ muttered Lydia quietly, still ready to dart around him, slowly calculating if she could reach her door and unlock it before he tried anything, though she didn’t want to think about what that <em>anything</em> was. She knew his magic was strong. A blink, a squint was all it could take, yet here he was standing casually in the middle of her room looking... awkward. Awkward? This was getting too weird. He should be ripping the place apart, not embarrassed to be standing in a pre-teen's room.</p><p>‘Nice place,’ he gestured around him. ‘Love the decor.’</p><p>‘Well it’s taken me a while to get it like this so don’t go messing it up,’ she felt so stupid making idle chit chat with him. Should she give him the benefit of the doubt?</p><p>‘I told you I’m not here to cause trouble.’</p><p>‘I know you said you’ve come to apologize. Come on then spit it out then you can leave.’</p><p>‘It’s not that simple,’ said Beetlejuice.</p><p>‘Why not? Just give me your fake ‘sorry’ and be on your way.’</p><p>‘It’s not fake. I need you to believe me and accept it. And I need you to forgive me.’</p><p>‘What? Ha! What have you been taking? I have to accept your apology and forgive you?’</p><p>‘From the heart. You have to mean it. That’s most important.’</p><p>‘You must be crazy.’ Beetlejuice grimaced at this.</p><p>‘Look,’ he began. ‘I know I was a jerk...’</p><p>‘Just a bit yeah.’</p><p>‘But you <em>did</em> agree to marry me, in exchange for my help. You were the one that went back on your word, not me.’ Lydia faltered at this. He was absolutely right of course but she still felt she had a case to argue.</p><p>‘Well forgive me for not wanting to be a child bride,’ she snapped. ‘You don’t exactly ooze husband material even if I was old enough...and you were alive!’</p><p>‘Of course not. I’m better than any Jake, Scott or Tyler you’re likely to meet in college. Unlimited power, shape-shifting, freedom to travel between the world of the living and dead. Of course, it’s not your fault – you only had experience with A-dog and Babs before I came along... a pretty low bar to set. Speaking of which, where are those two losers?’ Lydia hung her head.</p><p>‘They’ve gone.’</p><p>‘Huh?’ What d’ya mean gone?’</p><p>‘As in not here anymore.’</p><p>‘What?!’</p><p>‘The powers that be in the Neitherworld said that ghosts couldn’t co-habit so openly with ‘breathers,’ or whatever they called us. They said it broke loads of rules and that they had to move to the Neitherworld for good, and I wasn’t allowed to see them again.’ Beetlejuice was shocked. He knew how much the Maitlands meant to Lydia and how much she meant to them. This was just like those so-called pompous suits in the courts. Tear away, a young girls only friends, because of some ‘unspoken,’ laws. He actually felt something stir deep inside him at the moment. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long, <em>long</em> time. It took him a second to register but he realised it as compassion – he felt sorry for her. Lydia however suddenly whipped her head up to look at him.</p><p>‘Hey,’ she said suddenly. ‘You just said you can travel between the two worlds freely right?’</p><p>I have to be summoned or banished,’ he said. ‘But being summoned like now does give me the freedom to travel back on my own yes.’</p><p>‘So could I go back with you?’</p><p>‘Huh?’ Beetlejuice was alarmed at this.</p><p>‘If I come with you to the Neitherworld I could find the Maitlands!’ she exclaimed happily. The ghost looked horrified.</p><p>‘No, absolutely not. I can’t let you do that.’</p><p>‘Why not? You were all for it last year.’</p><p>‘Well yeah only because I thought you were going to let me out.’</p><p>‘You’re out now aren’t you? You want me to accept your so-called apology and forgive you? Make good on your deal.’ Beetlejuice was stunned. She had him over a barrel and they both knew it. In normal situations, he would have told her to forget it and leave it at that, but he needed that forgiveness and acceptance if he was to get his name cleared. Of course, she didn’t know that. Had she had any idea how much was hanging on this, it may not work in his favour. Plus, making it sound like the apology was entirely off his own back, sounded far better than telling her he was being forced to do this. It was eight o clock now. He’d already lost two precious hours.</p><p>‘Alright fine!’ he glowered. ‘How about you summon me first thing tomorrow and we’ll go. Okay?’</p><p>‘Can’t we leave now?’</p><p>‘No. Get a good night’s sleep first, kid. Call me tomorrow and I’ll be here. Deal?’</p><p>‘Yes!’ Lydia practically screeched. ‘Yes, yes a thousand times yes.’ She looked for a second like she might hug him but she held back. Beetlejuice stood stiffly in the room feeling awkward again.</p><p>‘Okay then,’ he said at last. ‘Squeeze ya later okay babes.’</p><p>‘I’ll see you tomorrow,’ she promised. 'Bright and early.’ He nodded at her with a faint smile, then with a small pop, disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Lydia hardly got a wink of sleep. She was brimming with excitement. She really hoped this wasn’t another scheme the ghost was hatching. The thought of being able to see the Maitlands again made her happier than she’d been in months. When she finally did fall into an uneasy slumber, they were in her dreams. Laughing and joking with her, just like old times. But there was someone else there this time. Beetlejuice was with them, once again creeping into her subconscious. Only this time he seemed different. Still as gross as ever, but considerably less sinister than he had been in the past. Had she been wrong about him? Had she judged him too harshly? She turned over again and snuggled down just a little further than previous nights.</p><p>Back at the roadhouse, Beetlejuice was wide awake. His mind was racing at a billion miles an hour. What was he thinking? Even if he did manage to find the Maitlands and reunite them with Lydia, she still may not forgive him. He knew how persuasive the couple could be and next to them he only looked worse. A bigger cheat, a bigger conman, a bigger jerk. He’d really have to pull out all the stops the next day and he was scared he’d fail. What if she didn’t come through? This would be his last night in the Neitherworld. This time tomorrow he could be sitting in a sandworms stomach... he shook his head. No way. The only person he could rely on now was himself. He was going to do this and live to haunt another day.</p><p> </p><p>At half-past five the next morning Lydia gave up trying to sleep. She crept downstairs and had a hurried breakfast before scribbling a quick note to her parents. She said she was going to a friends for the day and may not be back till late. It would suffice she decided. After all, it wasn’t exactly a lie. Delia was too interested in her art and sculpting to ever think her darling step-daughter would do anything other than tell the truth while her father... well he just wanted to relax these days. After all, it had been doctors orders, they would be fine without her for one day. She raced upstairs and had a shower before picking out her normal choice of black leggings and a long-sleeved top. She had never been one for many colours in her wardrobe and black certainly seemed very apt for her destination today. At six-thirty she couldn’t wait anymore.</p><p>‘Beetlejuice,’ she murmured. ‘Beetlejuice,’ excitement was in her voice and butterflies were in her stomach. ‘Beetlejuice!’ she yelled. The ghost appeared in a flash of lightning though with less of the theatrics than the previous day. He looked exhausted at first but as he saw her he forced his trademark grin.</p><p>‘Okay then,’ he said. ‘Ready?’</p><p>‘I think so,’ she replied eagerly. Then with a start, she exclaimed; ‘No wait! Let me just go and grab my camera out of the dark room. I’ve got to get some shots of this.’ She quickly exited the room and he heard her feet on the stairs. He rocked backwards and forwards from his toes to his heels. Glancing idly around the room, he saw a book on her bedside dresser the same one she had been writing in the evening before- a diary. He smirked. Beetlejuice was certainly not going to question a peek. The privacy of a diary meant nothing to him after all. Probably some wittering about a new boy she’d seen or some celebrity rubbish. He flicked to the day before and began reading, but the smirk soon disappeared as he read the following:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know how much more I can take. Since Barbara and Adam left, I feel so alone. I just don’t know what to do anymore. I am twelve years old and the only two friends I had were ghosts. Why can’t I make friends? I don’t even want to be popular, but even after a year at school, I can’t seem to find anyone I can call my best friend. Claire Brewster has loads but that’s only cos she’s pretty and her parents have loads of money. She’s horrible to me and anyone who doesn’t fit her clique. I just feel so outcast, so alone. And <strong>he</strong> keeps appearing in my dreams at night and turning them into nightmares. <strong>I hate him so much</strong>. That stupid poltergeist has messed up my life totally. I know I have said this before dear diary but I’m beginning to think there is only one way out. I’m scared of dying but the thought of carrying on life like this scares me more. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.</em>
</p><p>Beetlejuice finished the entry his eyes wide with shock. That poor kid. The first time they’d met she’d had a suicide note clutched in her hands, but he had got her talking. She had expressed her interest to visit the afterlife but he thought she was past that now. But no. Now she wanted to die. And this time there was no-one to talk her out of it. And that part about him...she said she hated him... hearing her footsteps on the stairs again he quickly placed the diary back on the dresser and took a deep breath. Lydia came back, her trusty camera already hanging around her neck.</p><p>            ‘Okay,’ she smiled. ‘Ready.’ Beetlejuice looked at her. Should he admit what he had just read? No. He was trying to win her trust after all. Reading a diary was wrong even he knew that. No, they could address this later. At that very moment, he made a resolve to himself. He was going to change this. All of this. He didn’t know why, but he felt he could connect with this annoying girl. He had before after all – however brief. If the Maitlands weren’t around anymore then he’d have to step in. He couldn’t see her end her life. If he was the best damn friend she could ask for, even for a day, he could get out of his predicament and look out for her in return.</p><p>‘Beetlejuice?’ Lydia was peering at him in concern. ‘Is everything okay?’ The ghost shook himself to his senses.</p><p>            ‘Better than a bowl of beetles babes,’ he winked. ‘Come on, let’s get this show on the road.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Neitherworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beetlejuice takes Lydia on her first visit to the Neitherworld and the famous Roadhouse. But not everyone is thrilled to see a 'Breather' on the other side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia never fully recalled those few seconds leading up to her first trip to the Neitherworld. She vaguely remembered repeating the ghosts name twice then placing a hand on his arm as she recited it a third time. Her mind was swimming. She should be terrified, or at least suspicious of an ulterior motive. But while she certainly didn’t like or trust him, she had to admit Beetlejuice was not as scary or sinister as she remembered. She felt a strange feeling come over her. Like she was floating and a million stars and planets whizzed past in seconds. Then she was falling, feeling a drastic drop in temperature, she was no longer inside, not even in the world of the living. All these sights and thoughts took all but a few milliseconds before she felt solid ground beneath her feet and her hand tightly clamped around a striped arm. As her vision cleared, she saw the land around them for the first time... and gasped.</p><p>            ‘Oh. My...’ she trailed off. It was like she was standing in a painting of her favourite artist Salvador Dali. The whole place was bizarre. The sky was a beautiful deep yellow, gradually changing colour as the sun came up. The road she was on twisted and coiled around away in the distance. The sheer turns and drops made it look more like a roller coaster track. Two crescent moons in the sky were fading fast giving way to the sun. To her right stood an equally bizarre building with a huge sign over the top announcing B.J’s Roadhouse. Lydia was aghast. ‘It – it’s...’</p><p>            ‘Spooky? Surreal? Freaky?’ suggested Beeltejuice.</p><p>            ‘Beautiful,’ whispered Lydia. This was not what the ghost had expected. He had certainly never thought the Neitherworld beautiful. The fact was he had lived there for so long that he was thoroughly sick of the sight of it. But Lydia – she thought it was beautiful. Was he the one that had it wrong? Had he turned that cynical? A snap brought him back to his senses as Lydia took a picture of the landscape before them. She turned her attention to the roadhouse. ‘Is that your house? Can we take a look? Pleeease?’ she seemed to have had a total personality transplant. She seemed more alive here than he had ever seen her back in the world of the living.</p><p>            ‘Well sure babes but, I warn you, it’s kind of a dump.’ Apparently, the last few words didn’t register as Lydia was already making her way towards the winding path that led to the building on a separate rock plateau. They reached the double doors and Lydia promptly snapped another photo of the bone-shaped door handles. Beetlejuice opened them and gestured for her to go first. They found themselves standing in a large spacious room. It had a rather uncomfortable looking sofa made out of nothing but planks of wood, a small television set, a coffin-shaped coffee table and perhaps the most bizarre thing, an oversized fish in a bowl. The fish was so big in fact that its tail stuck out of the top of the bowl. Was it a novelty or for real? She didn’t have time to ask. The whole place assaulted her senses. The colourful chequered wallpaper, the smell the sound of-  skeleton bones? Yes, those were defiantly rattling skeleton bones drawing nearer. Beetlejuice groaned. ‘Oh yeah, I should warn you. I have two roommates Jaques and Ginger. Ginger is a tap-dancing spider and Jaques is...’ The door flung open pinning the ghost behind it as a skeleton in running gear and a beret entered the roadhouse.</p><p>            ‘Bonjour mon ami. Be-atlejuice?’ The door flung back from the wall and Lydia shrieked. The ghost was as flat as a pancake. Almost like a cartoon character. He glowered at the skeleton before sticking a thumb in his mouth and blowing till he self-inflated again. It was a bizarre sight.</p><p>            ‘Nice going bonehead,’ he scowled.</p><p>            ‘Apologies,’ began Jaques sheepishly,’ I did not know you were – ooh lala, who iz dis?’ His eyes fell on Lydia.</p><p>            ‘Oh yeah, Jaques meet Lydia, Lydia, this is my roommate Jaques.’</p><p>            ‘Mon chérie Lydia.’ Jaques extended a bony hand and took the stunned girls hand in his. He placed a light kiss on the back of it. ‘Welcome to ze road’ouse. If zere is anyzing you need... at all-’</p><p>            ‘Yeah thank you, Jaques,’ snapped Beetlejuice. ‘That’s enough of you muscling in.’</p><p>            ‘Well forgive me for being polite,’ shot back the skeleton. 'Not somezing you are familiar with Be-atlejuice.’ He turned to Lydia again his voice softer. ‘So tell me, what is somezing so pretty doing in a place like zis... with ‘im?’ He jabbed a thumb back in Beetlejuice’s direction.</p><p>            ‘I’m just here on a day trip,’ smiled Lydia. ‘Beetlejuice agreed to help me track down some old friends.’</p><p>            ‘Day trip?’ Jacques’s eyes narrowed. Being a skeleton it was difficult to convey certain emotions. Aside from a thin moustache, there were no other features at all, other than a pair of wide eyes set in the sockets. However, as he looked at Lydia now he looked positively shocked. ‘Wait you are- ‘ow we say; a breazer.’ Lydia was able to pick through the heavy French accent. A breather? Uh oh. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. Behind Jaques, she saw Beetlejuice slap a hand to his face. Oh no, she’d really screwed up. As it happened Jaques whirled around to face the ghost.</p><p>            ‘Be-atlejuice may I talk wiz you in ze kitchen please?’</p><p>            ‘Stay right here,’ muttered the spectre. ‘I’ll be right back.’ He followed his roommate into the kitchen. Jaques calm demeanour had rapidly vanished. The skeleton and the ghost had been friends for a long time, though Beetlejuice would never admit to actually liking Jaques. He teased him relentlessly but always got away with his antics because of Jacques self-proclaimed gentle demeanour, but now? Now he looked seething.</p><p>            ‘What one earth are you playing at?’ he hissed. ‘You bring a breazer here. To zis side?’</p><p>            ‘First of all focus on your pronunciation,’ taunted the ghost, 'it’s pronounced ‘th’. Come on say it with me. ‘Th’, ‘th’-’</p><p>            ‘Don’t play games wiz me!’Jaques jabbed a finger into the ghost's chest. ‘You ‘ave to take ‘er back to ze world of ze living right now.’</p><p>            ‘Look bonehead back up a sec. It’s one measly day. I don’t think you understand what’s at stake here.’</p><p>            ‘Oh really? The fact that you’re due to be fed to the sandworms at six tonight. Good grief Be-atlejuice, can you not see you are being played? Zey 'ave set you up wiz an impossible task. You’re just breaking more rules and playing right into zeir ‘ands!’</p><p>            ‘Y-you know about the court case?’ Jaques looked at him incredulously.</p><p>            ‘Oh, mon ami everyone is talking about it zis morning. Everyone is rooting for you to fail. You have made too many enemies over ‘ze years.’ Beetlejuice was thunderstruck. He knew he was unpopular but this? This really took the biscuit.</p><p>            ‘Look,’ he said at last. ‘Just give me a chance okay. This kid, she needs me, I’m possibly the only friend she has right now.’</p><p>            ‘Friend? Psh Be-atlejuice, please. You are not ‘er friend. You don’t care about ‘er in ze slightest.’</p><p>            ‘Perhaps you’re forgetting if I end up as sandworm chow tonight, you lose a roof over your head too.’</p><p>            ‘Ginger and I will find somewhere else to live,’ snapped Jaques. ‘Somewhere cleaner maybe.’ Beetlejuice turned away from him and stormed back to the door.</p><p>‘I’m out,’ he scowled sarcastically. ‘I’m on a tight schedule and I’d hate to disappoint my waiting public tonight...’ Jaques folded his arms.</p><p>‘You ‘ave only yourself to blame for zis one mon ami,’ he said stubbornly. Then in a more gentle tone, he added. ‘I do not share the public opinion. Of course, I want you to come through zis but don’t rely too much on a human girl Be-atlejuice please.’</p><p>Yeah right,’ muttered the ghost as he walked through the door. ‘Who else can I rely on now? This all hinges on Lydia Deetz.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia's exploration of the Neitherworld takes a whole new perspective as Beeltejuice takes her flying - but with almost disastrous consequences...!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            ‘Ha! Right here. I told ya babes!’ Beetlejuice jabbed at a page in an oversized book that was laid out on the coffee table in front of them. He and Lydia were looking for the address of the Maitlands. The trouble was, that the Neitherworld was vast. Millions of people inhabited the other side, multiple generations of families were sprawled out everywhere. Finding the right Maitlands had not been easy. Lydia leaned across eagerly to see and sure enough, she saw among the entries:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mr A and Mrs B Maitland</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>House on the Hill</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cherry Tree Avenue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ghoulsville</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NE46 7971</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            ‘And the date they arrived too,’ pointed out the goth girl. ‘That’s the date they left. It certainly sounds like them.’</p><p>            ‘There’s a phone number here too,’ said Beetlejuice. ‘Wanna give them a call? Let them know you’re on the way?’ Lydia pondered this for a few seconds.</p><p>             ‘No,’ she said at last. ‘It’ll be a surprise for them.’</p><p>             ‘I think they’ll be surprised regardless Lyds,’ he said with a slight smirk. He had to be honest, he could still hardly believe how smoothly this was all going so far. Maybe there was a chance he could pull this off after all. His eyes lingered over the area code. ‘This is a fair way away,’ he remarked, ‘a full morning of travelling at least.’ He checked the time. It was already nine o clock. Damnit, they were wasting too much time. Luckily Lydia was already making a note of the address and up, ready to go.</p><p>            ‘What are we waiting for?’ she exclaimed. ‘Let’s get a move on.’ She was almost running for the double doors. Beetlejuice laughed.</p><p>            ‘Careful babes. You almost cracked a smile there.’ Lydia scowled at him for a moment before playfully sticking her tongue out. They left the roadhouse and Lydia ran round to the side of the building and stopped short. Beetlejuice followed her. ‘Uh kid, the road’s this way.’</p><p>            ‘I-’ Lydia faltered. ‘I thought you had a car.’</p><p>            'Um... noooooo...did I ever give that impression?’ Lydia blushed slightly.</p><p>            ‘Well I just saw the garage and reasoned...’</p><p>            ‘Nope, besides, why have a car when you can do this?’ and so saying, he levitated six clear feet in the air. Lydia jumped. She had never seen him do that before. She felt a little foolish for being so alarmed. He was a ghost with amazing powers. Why would he <em>not</em> be able to fly? Beetlejuice grinned down at her. ‘Come on then,’ what are you waiting for?’ Lydia laughed.</p><p>            ‘Wh- what are you crazy? I can’t fly.’</p><p>            ‘No? What do you call that?’ He pointed towards her feet. Lydia glanced down and yelped. She was lifting off the ground as if she weighed nothing. The transition was so smooth and effortless that she hadn’t even noticed.</p><p>            ‘B- Bee- Beetlejuice!’ she lifted higher until she was level with him.</p><p>            ‘Like it?’ he winked.</p><p>            ‘P-put me down.'</p><p>            ‘Aw come on babes we’re not even high up yet. You want the full Neitherworld experience right?’</p><p>            ‘I- I’m gonna fall.’</p><p>            ‘No you won’t, I got you. My powers are holding you up. You’re going nowhere.’</p><p>            ‘How long does this last?’ she was having difficulty not looking down and the ground slowly getting further and further away. Beetlejuice leaned back in mid-air.</p><p>            ‘As long as I want it to. Come on babes. Take a step forward.’ Lydia tried but the unfamiliarity of the situation made her wobbly. She took a few staggering steps forward before tripping and collapsing against the laughing poltergeist. She gripped his arms tightly. ‘Try again,’ he grinned taking her arms gently and helping her right herself.</p><p>            ‘Can’t I just hang on?’ Beetlejuice couldn’t resist.</p><p>            ‘You wanna hang on then hang on tight Lydster,’ and so saying he scooped her up and skyrocketed upwards. Lydia screamed in his arms but it seemed only to spur the ghost on. He very rarely got to tease a human to this extent and he decided a little fun wouldn’t hurt. He continued to fly up until the ground below them began to blend together below a thin veil of clouds.</p><p>            ‘B-Beej,’ she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders. ‘Beetlejuice?’ He didn’t respond.</p><p>            ‘Crazy enough for ya kid? Told ya I’m the ghost with the most.’</p><p>            ‘Bee- Beetlejuice the air. The air up here is too thin, I’m feeling-’ and she let go. The momentary shock made Beetlejuice lose his focus, and his powers faltered. She was falling.</p><p>            ‘Oh crap! Babes!’ he hurtled down after her. He was panicking now, unable to concentrate and make her fly again. She was unconscious and still falling fast. With a burst of speed, Beetlejuice launched after her, closing the gap quickly and seconds before they hit the ground he caught her, curving up slightly and slowing the rate of descent. He landed back outside the roadhouse, Lydia still limp on his arms. ‘Kid? Come on babes I’m sorry? Lydia?’ she wasn’t responding. He felt like a prize idiot. How could he forget about the air? Breathers needed to... well...breathe. Just because he felt like showing off... ‘Come on babes don’t do this.’ He brushed a few strands of hair off of her face and felt a spark of hope as she stirred in his arms.</p><p>            ‘Bee-tle...’</p><p>            ‘Lyds! You’re okay.’ Her eyes slowly opened.</p><p>            ‘Wh-what happened?’</p><p>            ‘You uh- passed out.’</p><p>            ‘Really? I wonder why,’ she scowled. The ghost let out a sigh of relief. She was fine.</p><p>            ‘Yeah, I forgot,’ he admitted. ‘You know the whole air thing. Gave me a scare there for a second babes.’</p><p>            ‘Did I?’</p><p>            ‘Well yeah, you just went limp and fell straight out of my arms.’</p><p>            ‘I told you I’d fall!’</p><p>           ‘Well, no harm done. I got you.’ Lydia stared at him. He had. This evil, uncontrollable demon with the power to destroy a whole town, had just saved her from a very gruesome end. She decided to cut him some slack. She was fine after all. She smirked a little.</p><p>           ‘It was kind of fun,’ she admitted. ‘Y’know before I passed out -but I think I’d rather keep my feet on the ground for a little while.’</p><p>            ‘Good idea.’ The ghost helped her up. ‘You sure you’re okay? You don’t need a glass of water or anything?’ What the hell was going on? Why was he being so... considerate?</p><p>            ‘I’m fine, really Beetlejuice.’ She took a deep breath. ‘Come on, let’s get going.’</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the main centre of the Neitherworld was surprisingly short. It seemed to take slightly longer than Beetlejuice was used to as Lydia wanted to stop and take pictures of everything. He had to admire her enthusiasm though and she certainly seemed no worse off for her near-death experience. Beetlejuice wasn’t sure he should tell her but it could have been so much worse... if a breather died in the Neitherworld, there was no afterlife. No ghosts or spirits, death under those circumstances really was the end. He decided not to mention it. If anything she seemed to be enjoying the experience so far. They started to near built up busy streets. Not like the towering skyscrapers of New York but full of odd-shaped buildings and shops. Some looked almost cartoon-like, built in styles that defied physics, with colours everywhere. But if the buildings weren’t enough, the characters that inhabited them were something else. They weren’t ghosts and skeletons Lydia had seen so far. Creatures of all different shapes and sizes were milling about – running day to day lives and errands. Lydia was dumbfounded. She was ashamed to admit part of her was a little scared and more than once she found herself walking just behind Beetlejuice or clinging onto his arm when she saw her first giant. Beetlejuice steered her through the streets pointing out various landmarks and places of interest. Eventually, the hustle and bustle of the town fell away and they arrived at a bus station. The journey to where the Maitlands lived was a good hour away and there was only one bus an hour.</p><p>            ‘You want a drink?’ Beetlejuice suggested as he checked the timetable. ‘We got about half an hour to wait, the ice scream place is just around the corner.’</p><p>            ‘Ice scream?’ Lydia echoed. She wasn’t sure she liked the sound of that.</p><p>            ‘It’s not how it sounds babes,’ he grinned. ‘They do food that’s safe for breathers as well. Come on, my treat.’ They walked away from the bus station into the next street and sure enough, a large building loomed up in front of them. Across the top a large neon sign spelt out ‘Eyes Scream Parlour.’</p><p>            ‘Uh, Beetlejuice are you sure about this place?’</p><p>            ‘Lydia, have I ever given you  any reason to doubt me?’ Lydia raised an eyebrow. ‘Okay,’ blustered Beetlejuice, ‘don’t answer that, but trust me this place is great.’ She allowed herself to be steered into the shop and was relieved to see the menu did indeed include ‘ normal’ deserts. Beetlejuice ordered his which came complete with screaming eyeballs dotted about, while Lydia ordered a standard sundae. They picked a booth and sat down. Lydia was slowly getting used to the variety of creatures and ghouls she was seeing and she had to be honest, after the initial shock she was feeling very comfortable in her surroundings. Beetlejuice was watching her discreetly. He hoped upon hope this was working in his favour. At length, he cleared his throat.</p><p>            ‘So is this place how you imagined babes?’</p><p>            ‘Not in the slightest,’ she responded. ‘But it’s about a million times better than what I anticipated.</p><p>            ‘And what <em>did</em> you anticipate?’</p><p>            ‘I don’t know,’ said Lydia. ‘Skeletons, zombies, spooky surroundings. This place looks like it’s straight out of a cartoon.’</p><p>            ‘Sorry,’ said Beetlejuice.</p><p>            ‘No, no, no I like it!’ she looked at him earnestly across the table. I really do. I can’t wait to see more.’ She reached across the table and quickly patted his hand. ‘Thank you Beej.’</p><p>            ‘Beej? What’s up with that?’ The ghoul smiled at her. Lydia shrugged.</p><p>            ‘You insist on calling me babes or Lyds, so I’ve got a nickname for you. Is that okay?’ Beetlejuice only grinned a little wider.</p><p>            ‘It’s fine,’ she said at last. ‘And you’re welcome babes.’ He took a lick of his dessert and the novelty eyeballs screamed a little. Lydia giggled and took a spoonful of her own icecream. They finished up and left soon after heading back to the bus station. It seemed they had overrun slightly and only just caught it after a mad dash. After grabbing the tickets they sat down as the bus trundled away. They passed many more places on their journey and Beetlejuice continued his self appointed task of pointing out various places and things as Lydia tried to take as many pictures as possible.</p><p>            'I’ve already used up half my film,’ she said as she checked her camera. ‘I’d better hold back a little.’</p><p>            ‘Just relax and enjoy the trip,’ said Beetlejuice.</p><p>            ‘I’m gonna enjoy the destination more,’ said Lydia quietly. ‘I can’t wait to see them.’ Beetlejuice didn’t respond. He would never admit it but he was beginning to worry. He and the Maitlands weren’t exactly best friends and they certainly wouldn’t be happy that their beloved Lydia was his charge for the day. Still, this could work in his favour. Maybe he could prove himself to them. He cast a look at Lydia again who was looking out of the windows as another town fell away and the bus continued on an open road. Next stop Ghoulsville. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Maitlands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia finally gets her chance to meet the Maitlands - but things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stop they needed was the last one in Ghoulsville. They had passed the main town and were now heading to the outskirts when they disembarked the bus. Lydia checked the address again.</p><p>          ‘It should be around here somewhere,’ she said, surveying their surroundings. ‘But I don’t see a house on a – oh!'</p><p>Beetlejuice had put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. There, perched on a small hill was a large house. It took her a second to realise but it was the very image of the house she shared with her family now, minus the sun deck at the side.</p><p>         ‘Figures,’ said Beetlejuice with a smirk.</p><p>         ‘Wait I don’t get it,’ said Lydia.</p><p>         ‘It’s very simple babes,’ explained the ghost. ‘Anyone ‘newly deceased’ is usually housed in a replica of their most loved house. It’s to make the transition easier, particularly if the passing was unexpected. The Maitlands loved that place, you know that. They tried to scare you all out of it... that’s why they called me remember?’</p><p>         ‘I remember,’ said Lydia darkly. Beetlejuice realised he had steered the conversation to a place he didn’t want to remind her of, so hurriedly continued.</p><p>         ‘That place may look like your house,’ but I can assure you it’s not... it’s theirs, as they remember it, that’s all.’ Lydia nodded slowly. They stood at the end of the drive for a few more seconds before Beetlejuice cleared his throat.</p><p>         ‘So... are we gonna go say hi?’ Lydia shook herself to her senses.</p><p>         ‘Yes, yes of course,’ she didn’t know why but she was incredibly nervous. Why? The Maitlands adored her and would be thrilled to see her surely. She began to trail behind Beetlejuice who had stopped to read a sign on the lawn.</p><p>         ‘I knew it,’ he grinned. ‘How very like a sickeningly sweet pair like them.’ Lydia followed his gaze. A brightly coloured sign read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Maitlands welcome you to</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>House on the Hill Orphanage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Caring for little souls in the Neitherworld</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          ‘They run this place? That’s amazing,’ she said gazing up at the house. ‘Come on Beej I have to see this.’ She had overtaken him now, her pace eager, her eyes fixed on their destination. Beetlejuice lagged behind her, he was still nervous about this plan actually working but this girl and these two saps really were his only hope now. He had to be on his (he silently gagged as he thought the words) ‘best behaviour.’ They reached the steps to the front door and stopped.</p><p>         ‘Take your time,’ said Beetlejuice quietly. ‘And remember they won’t be expecting to see you here. They might be a bit shocked at first.... unless you want me to knock for you, give them a warning?’</p><p>         ‘I don’t think that’s a great idea,’ said Lydia slowly. ‘I’m going to be the one warning them that <em>you’re</em> the one that escorted me here after all.’</p><p>         ‘Can’t argue with that one babes,’ he shrugged. ‘Okay, when you’re ready.’ Lydia slowly climbed the steps as Beetlejuice floated lazily at the bottom. As she neared the door, Lydia heard voices. Happy voices, children playing and laughing as she heard Adam’s unmistakable voice ring out.</p><p>         ‘Okay, kids! Movie time. Popcorn coming up.’ There was the sound of cheers and running feet. Lydia couldn’t resist a peek through the hall window first. And then she saw them. Her two best friends in the whole world. They looked just how she remembered them. Both ushering a small group of children into the living room. A small child with black curly hair raced past, tripping in her eagerness and falling with a thud to the floor. There was a pause before the inevitable first wails started. Immediately Barbara scooped her up.</p><p>         ‘Oh my. Oh, my little angel are you okay?’ The wails intensified. ‘Oh there, there,’ Barbara cuddled her affectionately. ‘You’ll be okay. You sit with me okay?’ She kissed the child on the cheek and smiled at her. The girl gradually stopped her crying and smiled back. ‘See? You’re fine,’ laughed the female ghost before blowing a raspberry into the infant’s neck. The girl squealed with laughter before Adam called.</p><p>         ‘Barbara. Come on bring Lydia in here. We’re starting the film.’</p><p>         ‘Coming, coming,’ replied Barbara, and still holding the young girl she vanished from sight. Lydia stood stunned at the window. A huge surge of emotions were running through her. She was so happy to see them and they certainly looked happy in their new environment. They looked like a normal happy family, albeit a large one. And that girl. They had called her Lydia. It was clear she was Barbara’s favourite, had she been named after her? She stood for a few more seconds before her hand, which was raised at the door, clenched in a fist, ready to knock, fell limp to her side. She couldn’t do this. Noticing her delay, Beetlejuice floated up the steps.</p><p>         ‘What’s wrong kid?’</p><p>         ‘I can’t do it Beetlejuice,’ she said at length still staring at the door. ‘I- just can’t.’ She turned and began to trudge slowly down the steps. Beetlejuice floated back down behind her.</p><p>         ‘What d’ya mean you can’t do it? We came all this way-’</p><p>         ‘I know and I’m grateful for that. I really am grateful for all your help Beej but...’</p><p>         ‘What’s happened?’ Beetlejuice sped up to get in front of her, trying to get her to look at him or at least stop. ‘What did you see?’ Lydia stopped at the end of the driveway. When she finally looked back up at the ghost her brown eyes were brimming with tears.</p><p>         ‘Don’t you get it?’ she exclaimed. ‘They’ve moved on. In every sense. They have a new life now and a new family.’ Her tone quietened as she carried on. ‘Barbara and Adam always wanted kids. They told me themselves. Barbara miscarried a couple of years ago. They were going to try again but then... well the crash...’ She lowered her head again. ‘They’ve got their own family now. The family they always wanted. They don’t need me.’ And before Beetlejuice could say anything else she had turned on her heel and ran! It was so sudden, so unexpected, that the ghost was momentarily stunned before he suddenly realised she wasn’t going to stop.</p><p>         ‘Babes!’ he cried. ‘Wait come back!’ He ran after her but she had already turned a sharp corner and by the time he reached it, she had vanished. He scanned the street desperately. There were so many twists and turns it was impossible to know which one she had taken. He ran his hands through his scruffy hair before he suddenly stopped as a thought hit him. ‘Wait? What am I doing?’ He levitated high into the air and above the rooftops getting a bird’s eye view of the neighbourhood. He spotted her! She was in a park, only in the next street. Sitting alone on a bench. No-one else was in sight. With a sigh of relief, he descended towards her landing quietly a few feet away. Her face was hidden in shadow but he could hear she was upset.</p><p><em>Oh great. Why do breathers have to be so emotional and ‘feely?’ </em>But in truth, he did feel desperately sorry for her. The Maitlands were her only friends and she had just lost them for the second time in a matter of months... only this time it was through her own choice. He couldn’t begin to imagine what she must have been feeling at that moment. He waited a few minutes before slowly walking over and sitting down next to her.</p><p>         ‘Go on then,’ sniffed Lydia. ‘Make your jokes.’</p><p>         ‘I didn’t come here to joke Lyds,’ he said gently. ‘I came here to check you were okay.’</p><p>         ‘Well I’m fine,’ said Lydia shortly.</p><p>         ‘Really? ‘Cos you don’t sound ‘fine’ to me babes.’</p><p>         ‘Well okay then I <em>will</em> be fine.’</p><p>         ‘But in the meantime you’re not...’</p><p>         ‘Look what do you want?’ snapped Lydia at last, looking at him. Tears were streaming down her face.</p><p>         ‘I told you, I wanted to check you were okay?’</p><p>         ‘Why should you care? I thought you got off on other peoples misery.’ Beetlejuice stared at her. He looked first shocked, then offended.</p><p>         ‘Is that really what you think of me?’ Lydia remained stone-faced but she knew cracks were already beginning to show.</p><p>         ‘Aren’t you like that?’ Beetlejuice shifted uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>         ‘Listen I admit I’m a bit of a jerk,’ he said at last. ‘Hell, I’ll admit I’m sometimes proud of it... I don’t understand human emotions anymore and I’m the worlds worst for a sympathetic ear...’ he trailed off. ‘Okay I have no idea where I was going with this,’ he grinned sheepishly. ‘Let’s just say that I, personally, think you’re a great kid. You’re different, but that’s a good thing. People shouldn’t be all the same, I try and steer away from the norm...’ he was rambling again and he knew it. Lydia was looking up at him. Her steely expression had vanished and her eyes were wide. She suddenly felt awful. He’d done what he said he would, and more. He had nothing to gain from this trip at all. He’d looked after her, treated her and been her guide to the other side. She even had to admit the flying had been fun, well, until she’d fainted of course. She was giving him a much harder time than he deserved and without even thinking of what she was doing she rested her head on his shoulder as fresh sorrow now mixed with guilt overcame her. Beetlejuice sat rigidly. He was absolutely no good at this kind of situation. In fact, he didn’t think he’d ever been in this situation, living or dead. He glanced down at the black-haired girl before awkwardly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It was surprisingly easy. He couldn’t remember ever showing a shred of human compassion in the six hundred years he’d been dead, but here was this girl making him say and do things he had never even considered before. He wasn’t sure he liked it. Was she turning him more human? A demon, like him brought down to earth by a mere twelve-year-old girl? He pondered these questions for a few minutes before Lydia finally lifted her head and he removed his arm.</p><p>         ‘Better?’ he asked hopefully.  Lydia nodded wiping the last of the tears from the corners of her eyes. She did feel better. It was odd that simply sitting with someone, (even if it was a stinky eccentric poltergeist) had made her feel much better. After all, she should be happy that the Maitlands had finally found their natural calling, even if it was in the afterlife. ‘Sooo, you’re not gonna go and do something stupid now are you?’ asked the ghost. Lydia’s brow furrowed.</p><p>         ‘What do you mean?’ Beetlejuice took a deep breath. He had to come clean, at least a little.</p><p>         ‘I’m gonna level with you here babes, I know A- dog and Babs mean a lot to you. I also know that they’re the only real friends you’ve ever had... I kind of... read your...diary.’</p><p>         ‘You what?’ Lydia exclaimed furiously.</p><p>         ‘Oh come off it babes. You just heard me say I’m a bit of a jerk sometimes...’</p><p>         ‘But reading someone’s diary. Come on Beetlejuice, even you must know that’s bad.’</p><p>         ‘Of course I knew, that’s why I did it-’</p><p>         ‘You’re hopeless! You know what, I was totally right about you!’</p><p>         ‘But it’s just as well I read it or wouldn’t know about how you were planning to top yourself!’ He blurted out the last few words with far more urgency than he had intended. Lydia’s already pale face turned white and she backed down immediately. ‘Go on,’ said Beetlejuice, his voice softer now. ‘Tell me it wasn’t true. That you weren’t seriously considering it.’</p><p>         ‘I still am.’ The words came out a strangled whisper and knocked him for six.</p><p>         ‘What?’ he cried in dismay. ‘W –why? Didn’t we touch on this last year? I thought you’d kind of got over it.’</p><p>         ‘Well I haven’t,’ said Lydia. ‘If anything I’ve been thinking of it more and more.’ Beetlejuice was thunderstruck. He put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>         ‘Kid, you gotta believe me on this. Death doesn’t fix everything. It’s messy, it’s dull, it’s... it’s not what a kid like you should be thinking about. You might be too young to be allocated to civil service but who knows where you’d end up. There are a lot of unsavoury characters on this side Lyds and they would swoop on you as much as look at you. Please kid. Don’t do it.  Take it from a voice of experience.’</p><p>Lydia stared at him. Of course. He’d been Juno’s assistant. You only landed a job in civil service after committing suicide; it even said it in the ‘Handbook for the Recently Deceased.’ So he, Beetlejuice, crazy, wisecracking Beetlejuice had been so lost, so miserable and he had done... that... and then she noticed something else. So slight they were easy to miss, the rope marks. Almost totally hidden beneath the scruffy shoulder-length hair and the collar of his shirt. It was all a trick. A magic act to distract the eye from the real story. The tie that wasn’t tied, because he couldn’t stand anything tight around his neck... oh god it was so obvious now. It was her turn to shift uncomfortably now. At length she found the power to speak.</p><p>         ‘It, it’s just I feel so alone,’ she said finally. ‘No-one ‘gets’ me, no-one understands me, I really have no-one. The Maitlands were my last hope.’</p><p>         ‘What about me?’</p><p>         ‘Huh?’ Beetlejuice took a deep breath.</p><p>         ‘I appreciate it’s nothing to do with me babes. But I don’t wanna see you wind up here, especially through the big ‘s’ word. I might just be a fat beetle eating conman but...’ he struggled before stuttering: ‘I – I like you babes. You remind me of, well me. You’re as misunderstood and lonely as I am. If you want a friend, I’m not the best – but I guarantee your life will never be boring or lonely again. How about it?’ He held out his hand. Lydia stared at him.</p><p>         ‘You, want to be friends with me? Actual friends?’</p><p>         ‘Yes.’</p><p>         ‘A breather?’</p><p>         ‘Yes.’</p><p>         ‘An emotional unstable loose cannon?’</p><p>         ‘Yes.’</p><p>         ‘Who’s half your age.’</p><p>         ‘Yes.’</p><p>         ‘And just to reiterate... you want to be friends.’</p><p>         ‘Yes.’ Lydia stared at him an unfamiliar sparkle in her eyes. </p><p>         ‘Okay then!’ she shrieked happily and knocking his outstretched hand aside she embraced him the tightest hug she could muster, before exclaiming: ‘I guess it’s my turn to say yes!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Shocking Mall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beetlejuice takes Lydia to the Neitherworld shopping mall where a certain red poncho-like dress catches her eye. The ghost is warned they are being watched, with five hours left to secure his freedom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So where do you wanna go now babes?’ They were walking back to the bus stop when Beetlejuice asked. Lydia stopped walking for a second.</p><p>‘I’m... not sure,’ she responded after a pause. ‘I mean you’ve shown me most of the major landmarks and places on interest en route here. What do you do for fun?’</p><p>‘Fun?’ Beetlejuice fought back a response that his idea of fun, was getting loaded at a downtown bar and ending up at his favourite brothel. ‘Well-l...’ he desperately tried to think of something before, suddenly, a lightbulb appeared above his head. Lydia jumped at the sudden appearance, then giggled slightly. ‘What about the Neithworld Shocking Mall?’ he suggested enthusiastically.</p><p>‘The <em>shocking</em> mall?’</p><p>‘It’s not what it sounds,’ he grinned. ‘But you’ll love it. It’s full of kooky shops, there's an arcade on the top floor and we can grab some lunch too...’ he was genuinely enthusiastic about his idea, it was almost... sweet, Lydia thought. One thing about him was his persona was very infectious and she was already just as excited as he was.</p><p>‘Okay,’ she agreed. ‘Let’s grab the next bus.’</p><p>‘Don’t feel like flying again?’</p><p>‘Don’t push it,’ she winked back.</p><p>The journey to the shocking mall was not as long as the journey had been to the Maitlands. They had passed it on the journey, but Lydia had been so distracted by all that was going on, she had totally missed it. As the bus trundled up she wondered how on earth she had missed it. It was a huge building with a massive neon sign proudly flashing Shocking Mall at them. Another smaller sign outside proudly proclaimed that it had ‘Grossness Wall to Wall.’ The area was already busy, with ghouls and monsters coming and going. Some with one or two bags, some with tonnes of stuff balanced precariously in shopping carts. They wandered through the sliding double doors and paused as Beeltejuice gave Lydia a chance to take it all in. This was nothing like the malls back at home. The sights, the sounds, the smells, she felt as if her senses were being assaulted and she was filled with adrenaline. Shops windows had skeletons instead of mannequins, there were food shops and cafes, a pet store which had various roars and screams echoing from inside, a flower stall with a flower which looked pretty but bit with dagger-sharp teeth if anyone got too close and so many more things it was impossible to take it all in.</p><p>‘I thought we could check out the shops, grab some lunch then hit the arcade if you like,’ said Beetlejuice as he began to float past her. If nothing else this place is great for window shopping.</p><p>‘I’ve got twenty dollars on me,’ said Lydia, ‘is that a currency that’s taken here?’ Beeltejuice laughed.</p><p>‘Currency from all over the world is taken here babes, remember the entire population of the earth comes here, though not many arrive ready for shopping so there’s neithworld currency as well for stiffs who’ve been here a while... like me.’ He turned and grinned that toothy lopsided grin at her and she smiled back. She never dreamt in a million years that she’d be enjoying herself so much, especially with this ghoul who she had hated not even twenty-four hours ago, but she had to be honest with herself; she was enjoying his company immensely. For the next hour, they wandered aimlessly around the shops looking at displays and venturing in some to check out various goods. Lydia snapped away happily on her camera at anything that caught her eye, despite dark or odd looks from shop keepers. It was only as they approached a clothes store that Lydia let out a gasp and went running across to the window. Beetlejuice followed her gaze. She was looking at a red poncho type dress. It had a black spider web design on it with the back longer than the front.</p><p>‘Like it?’ he quizzed.</p><p>‘I’m buying that,’ said Lydia bluntly. ‘Twenty dollars as well, it’s like a sign. Come on.’ Without even waiting for a response she grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. They quickly located a shop assistant, who resembled a  snobby, sniffy peacock, and he promptly picked the dress out of the window. Lydia didn’t even head for the changing rooms and placed the garment over her head. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror and twirled around beaming. ‘Well?’ she said turning to Beetlejuice. ‘What do you think?’ The ghost turned around and his eyes grew wide. He’d never been one for fashion or clothes, he liked his striped suit, but looking at Lydia he had to admit, the dress looked great.</p><p>‘It err, really suits you, babes,’ he said blushing slightly. He was not used to paying compliments. Lydia beamed at him, and this time he really did have to do a double-take. All sullenness disappeared. Her whole face lit up. Her eyes, shone, her perfect smile, even her hair seemed to gleam. It was like she was radiating her own light. He had to admit, she was something special. He’d known it since the first moment they’d met and now he saw it clearly.</p><p>‘Do you want me to pack it up for you?’ scowled the peacock impatiently.</p><p>‘No way, I’m wearing it out,’ beamed Lydia. ‘Here.’ She thrust the twenty dollars in the direction of the creature. He turned to the till and rang it in.</p><p>‘Have a nice day,’ he sneered, sounding bored. Lydia didn’t care. She was looking in every mirror she could as she almost danced out of the shop. Beetlejuice couldn’t help but smile behind her.</p><p>‘If I’d have known clothes make you this happy I’d have just bought something for you and be done with it,’ he grinned.</p><p>‘But I’ve never seen anything like this in the world of the living,’ said Lydia. ‘It’s amazing. This whole place is amazing.’ They walked a little further before Beetlejuice cleared his throat as he checked a large clock in the centre of all the shops.</p><p>‘Are you hungry babes? Cos I’m famished. I think a beetleburger and flies  are on the menu.’ Now that he mentioned it she didn’t realise just how hungry she was. A nearby food court was beginning to smell very inviting indeed.</p><p>‘But I’m flat broke,’ she replied sheepishly.</p><p>‘What are you talking about it’s my treat.’</p><p>‘Beej I couldn’t possibly-’ He cut her off abruptly placing a finger on her lips.</p><p>‘Isn’t that what friends do?’ he winked as he turned away. ‘Besides you’re my guest for the day... babes?’ She was looking in another window. This one was a jewellers shop. With a slight smile, he looked in. Her eyes were fixed on a ring.</p><p>‘Now that’s pretty,’ she breathed. ‘I really, really like that.’</p><p>‘Hate to burst your bubble babes,’ said the ghost. ‘But I doubt you can afford that one without Daddy’s credit card.’ Lydia looked at the price and her face fell. It was certainly more than she could afford, even a month of saving, her pocket money, would nowhere near cover it. She sighed unhappily as she looked wistfully back at the glittering item. It had a silver band holding a large greenish gemstone on the top. Depending on which way the light hit it there were flecks of black, or lighter turquoise shining out at them. Beeltejuice watched her face and made a decision. </p><p>‘Don’t get too worked up about it babes,’ he said putting a hand on her shoulder. ‘Not many ghouls would be able to afford something like that. This shop is for snobs. And you still got the dress right?’</p><p>‘I guess,’ said Lydia mournfully, turning away from the window. Beetlejuice looked back at the window and grinned to himself.</p><p>‘Tell you what. Why don’t you go and pick us a place to eat over there,’ he pointed in the direction of the food court just across from them.</p><p>‘Where are you going?’</p><p>‘Oh just to the little ghoul's room,’ he smiled gesturing to a sign for public bathrooms. ‘I’ll be there in a minute okay?’ She nodded and walked off. Beetlejuice made to head in the direction of the restrooms before doubling back and swiftly heading inside the jewellers.</p><p>A few minutes later he exited the shop with a tiny box clenched tightly in his hand. He didn’t know why but he felt excited, this was sure to win her over. He spotted the girl sitting alone at a table. Just as he was about to make a beeline for her, his path was blocked by an all too familiar figure. Small Head stood in front of him with Judge Mental on one side and a police officer on the other.</p><p>‘Having fun there Beetlejuice?’ That nasally, high pitched voice really got on his nerves.</p><p>‘What dya want?’ spat the ghost. ‘My time isn’t up yet!’ Small Head raised his hands as if surrendering.</p><p>‘Oh, nothing. We were just browsing and spotted you both. You’re doing well I see... going to ask her to marry you again?’ Beetlejuice wrinkled his nose at them.</p><p>‘It’s a gift. From one friend to another.’</p><p>‘Friend? You’ve really gone to town on this one Beetlejerk. First, you scam her into thinking that she’s your friend, then you take her on a tour of the Neitherworld, now you’re buying her gifts... expensive gifts at that...’</p><p>‘Look what do you want?’ snapped Beetlejuice.</p><p>‘We just want to make sure you realise that we are serious about what we said,’ said Judge Mental. ‘You’ve been fooling around being all nicey nice. Aren’t you bothered about anything, even your miserable existence?’  Beeltejuice glanced at the clock again. It was just gone one o clock.</p><p>‘Listen you jerks,’ he snapped. ‘I’ve got five hours left to get that girl’s forgiveness so how about you scram and let me work the old juice huh?’</p><p>‘As long as you’re aware just how serious the stakes are,’ said Small Head. ‘And in your case Beetlejuice they are <em>deadly</em> serious.’ The ghost turned away disgusted. He knew they were trying to gaslight him, that much was obvious, but he was also aware of Lydia, in the distance. She seemed to be glancing around now, seemingly getting nervous of waiting. If she saw him talking to these clowns, it would only be a matter of time before his cover was blown. As it happened they seemed to have had enough now anyway and walked off in the opposite direction.</p><p>‘See you at six, Mr Juice,’ taunted Small Head as his companions laughed. Beetlejuice gritted his teeth and made a rude gesture behind their backs before taking a deep breath and heading over towards the food court. Lydia was waiting for him. He saw her smile as he approached.</p><p>‘I was gonna send a search party,’ she teased as he sat down. Beetlejuice scanned the empty table.</p><p>‘Didn’t you order the food babes?’</p><p>‘I wanted to check you were definitely okay with paying,’ said Lydia shyly.</p><p>‘I said I would.’</p><p>‘I know but...’</p><p>‘Besides I think I can just about stretch to a burger for each of use, especially as I just went and bought this.’ He displayed the ring box in his open palm. Lydia gasped.</p><p>‘Oh, Beej you didn’t...’</p><p>‘I did,’ said the ghost proudly. ‘Go on take it.’ Hands trembling Lydia took the box and opened it. Sure enough, the ring she had so desperately wanted, was sitting there. For a second she looked like she might burst into tears. She shook her head and closed the box.</p><p>‘Beetlejuice it’s wonderful and such a kind gesture but I can’t accept this.’ </p><p>‘Sure you can-’</p><p>‘No, I really can’t. I saw how much this cost. You’re not fooling anyone. This is way too extravagant.’ Beetlejuice looked confused.</p><p>‘I don’t get it,’ he said. ‘You wanted it so I got it for you. That’s what friends do isn’t it?’</p><p>‘Only best friends would do something... like this-’ began Lydia.</p><p>‘Aren’t we best friends?’ Lydia faltered. The ghost's eyes were wide open with an almost, childlike innocence. ‘Seeing as we’re the only friends each other has, I thought we automatically upgraded to best friends.’ He took the ring from the box. ‘Come on Lyds. The last ring I gave ya wasn’t exactly tied to the best intentions. Let me make it up to you with this one.’ Lydia stared at the glittering gem long and hard. The longer she looked the more she wanted it.</p><p>‘Okay fine,’ she said, at last, holding out her right hand. ‘You’re clearly gonna get your way regardless.’</p><p>‘Glad you came around to my way of thinking,’  Beetlejuice grinned. He slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Lydia looked like she was about to burst into tears before she suddenly reached across the table and gave the ghost a hug.</p><p>‘Thank you so much, Beej... it’s wonderful. I’ll treasure it always.’</p><p>‘Yeah sure fine,’ the ghost blushed slightly as she let go. ‘Come on then,’ he pulled himself together. ‘I’m starving, let’s order some grub... or in my case, grubs.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sandworm Attack!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damn Sandworms! Beetlejuice and Lydia's day out is rudely interrupted when a sandworm emerges, and it's hungry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia never forgot her first afternoon in the Neitherworld. After lunch, Beetlejuice showed her the rest of the mall, then true to his word, headed up to the arcades on the top floor. It was crazy. Most of the games actually involved the actual player where injury and maiming looked like the main objective. She was relieved when Beetlejuice pointed out some standard games, much more familiar to her. There was everything there, and even a full-size bowling alley and miniature dodgems rink hidden away towards the back. They spent a good two hours playing almost everything they could. Beetlejuice was surprised how competitive Lydia was and watched her as she gave a cry of victory as she won another game. She had really been going to do it. This little live wire had been considering the worst way out. She was too good for that. He stood by what he had thought earlier; she was something different – something special.</p><p>They left the arcade just after three. Lydia was wearing a pair of novelty sunglasses she had won with her tickets, while the ghost was clutching a bag full of chocolate-covered beetles.</p><p>‘So what now?’ asked Beetlejuice as they stepped outside into the fresh air. ‘Shall we get the bus back to the roadhouse and decide where to go from there?’</p><p>‘Or we could fly back,’ suggested Lydia. Beetlejuice blinked at her.</p><p>‘A-are you sure babes?’</p><p>‘Well providing someone else doesn’t try showing off again I should be fine,’ she grinned giving him a playful jab with her elbow. The ghost winked back.</p><p>‘No promises,’ he teased at last. ‘How about I start you off though... just in case.’ Lydia nodded. Without another word, he picked her up and slowly levitated up from the ground. He was at a much slower pace than before and Lydia was able to look down without feeling too queasy. Her arms were around his shoulders and her hands firmly locked together. There was no way she was going to fall this time. Hardly anyone registered the poltergeist and the human slowly disappearing above them but Lydia quickly registered that they were the only ones airborne and this surprised her a little bit.</p><p>‘Hey, Beej?’</p><p>‘Yes babes?’</p><p>‘Are you the only ghost that can fly?’ Beetlejuice looked like he was pondering this.</p><p>‘I’ve never really thought about it,’ he admitted. ‘But now you mention it I guess I am.’</p><p>‘And the magic? And the transformation? I’ve not seen anyone pull off the stuff you manage to do.’</p><p>‘No, just me again,’ he grinned proudly.</p><p>‘But why? I mean how did you get so powerful?’ Beetlejuice shrugged.</p><p>‘No idea.’</p><p>‘Did something happen when you die-?’</p><p>‘Okay, that’s enough questions. Let’s see you try going solo for a while huh.’ And before Lydia could squeak a protest he gently but firmly pushed her away from him and she floated a few feet away. At first, she gasped, convinced she would fall again but the ghost's powers were unyielding this time and after a few seconds, she gave a nervous giggle. ‘Now forget about all that breather walking stuff,’ he instructed. ‘The only way to really move in the air is to lean in the direction you wanna go.’</p><p>‘Lean?’</p><p>‘Sure. Just focus on where you wanna go and lean in that direction. Come on. Come towards me.’ It felt unnatural and Lydia still wasn’t sure if Beetlejuice was controlling her just a little but she felt a thrill flood through her as she glided through the air towards him. He caught her by the arms and quickly applauded. ‘You did it!’ he sounded like a proud father who’d just taught his daughter how to ride a bike. Lydia was breathless and giddy with excitement.</p><p>‘That- that was-,’</p><p>‘It’s not over yet babes. I still gotta teach you a few basics. Lean to the left for me.’ Lydia did and to both their amazement she glided smoothly off to one side clearing several feet as she did so.</p><p>‘Deadly vu!’ she cried. ‘Did you see that?’</p><p>‘You’re a natural!’ cheered Beetlejuice. ‘Think you can keep up?’</p><p>‘Just try and stop me!’ adrenaline and fearlessness were rushing through her now. This was without a doubt the most amazing moment of her life.</p><p>‘Don’t get too cocky kid. Remember what happened last time.’ Lydia sidled up next to him.</p><p>‘I learn from my mistakes,’ she winked. ‘I’ll be fine this time.’ They took off together, Lydia, still wearing a huge smile on her face. The ghost kept a discreet eye on her. Again she looked so happy, so carefree, but he began to worry. Everything was hanging so delicately, and time was running out. What if it all went wrong? He couldn’t see how but he felt a sense of impending doom, like a dark shadow looming over them. What would happen if he was sent to the sandworms anyway? Incredibly he realised he was more concerned with her welfare than his own. Beetlejuice was selfish personified. A coward, a swindler, a conman and a prankster were just a handful of his less than desired traits. Yet he felt himself wanting to cast all that aside, to be there for this girl instead and protect her as best he could. He had to be honest with himself, he had enjoyed their day together immensely and wanted to do more, to show her that death, whilst needing respect, was also not as scary or as final as people thought. But more importantly than that, he wanted her to live a full and happy life first, and he wanted to make sure of that.</p><p>Below on the ground, the town was beginning to thin out. Lydia was checking out places below with great interest almost forgetting to keep up with her guide. They were on the outskirts now heading over a large industrial estate with a huge power plant at the centre. It’s twisted chimney-stacks and bizarre design caught her eye.</p><p>‘Beej,’ she called. ‘Wait a sec. Can we land? I want to get a picture of that.’</p><p>‘Sure thing babes.’ They slowly descended to just outside the gates and Lydia pointed her camera.</p><p>‘Won’t be a second,’ she said as she readied for another shot. ‘This place is wacky.’ It was then it happened. The ground beneath them began to tremble as a rumbling sound grew nearer. Beetlejuice turned pale.</p><p>‘No w-w-way.’</p><p>‘What? Lydia exclaimed. ‘What’s happening?’ A few feet away the ground split open and an awful cry emerged from a hold in the ground. The next second a huge purple striped head emerged with a terrifying roar.</p><p>‘Sandworrrrrm!’ screamed Beetlejuice. ‘Let’s get out of here!’ Lydia needed no further prompting. The terrifying creature behind them, let out a mighty roar, as they turned and ran.</p><p>‘Beetlejuice?’ yelled Lydia. ‘Wouldn’t it be easier to fly?’ They darted off to the side of the fenced area as the sandworm careered past.</p><p>‘No, can do babes,’ trembled the ghost. ‘I can only perform magic like that when I’m one hundred per cent focused and that guy is a pretty big distraction.’</p><p>‘What about your other magic?’ Lydia was desperate, she didn’t think she’d been this scared in her life.</p><p>‘Very hit and miss,’ replied her friend.</p><p>‘S-so what do we do?’ The ghost looked at her, his yellow eyes burning with something between fear and sorrow.</p><p>‘I- I don’t know-’ There was an ear-splitting crash as the sandworm burst through a building just behind them. The main power plant was surrounded by smaller buildings. Lydia plucked up the courage to peep around a corner of the small one they were behind.  She drew it back quickly.</p><p>‘I think I see a way out of here,’ she hissed. ‘If we stick close to the walls of the buildings we should be able to get out of here without it seeing us.’ Beetlejuice nodded shakily.</p><p>‘O-kay babes. I trust you.’ Lydia took a deep breath, her eyes now trained on the sandworm. She watched it for a few seconds before she saw the window she was looking for as it’s back turned towards them.</p><p>‘Now,’ she hissed. The two of them darted across to the next building and ducked down in the shadows. ‘See,’ she said in a reassuring tone to Beetlejuice. ‘Simple huh?’</p><p>‘K-keep your insults to your-rself,’ stuttered Beetlejuice trying his best to crack a joke. Lydia smiled before looking out again.</p><p>‘If we can get past the next three building without it spotting us we should be able to get out of those gates there.’ She pointed to a large pair of open gates linked to a fence, surrounding the entire perimeter.</p><p>‘Sure thing babes. I’ll just follow your lead.’ Lydia waited again, watching their foe intently. It was headed for the main power plant as she saw hundreds of ghoulish workers run from the building. It wasn’t an ideal distraction but it was what they needed as they cleared another building, then another. They were so close to their target now. Some of the workers were scurrying around the buildings now with the same idea. This was bad, their cover was sure to be blown, with so many targets around them. Sure enough, the great snakelike beast slithered towards them, lunging at a monster who only just avoided being caught. The sandworm spat out a mouthful of bricks and rubble in disgust and gave another angry roar. A skinny skeletal figure took shelter with them.</p><p>‘Heading for the gates?’ he hissed.</p><p>‘That was the plan,’ replied Lydia. ‘It’s got too many targets running around now. We need a distraction.’</p><p>‘I agree,’ said the ghoul and with a sudden rush, he dragged Lydia out from behind the building and pushed her towards the worm. ‘Hey, sandworm! How about this pretty little morsel? Before he turned and fled towards the gates. The sandworm looked down at the goth girl now paralysed with fear and licked its lips.</p><p>‘Lydia! Run! Get out of the way!’ Beetlejuice almost screamed at her, genuinely terrified at what he was seeing. Snapping to her senses Lydia only just dodged the gigantic jaws but she great beast hadn’t lost sight of its target. She saw Beetlejuice waving at her frantically to join him and make a break for it but the sandworm was a step ahead. With a single swift movement, it placed its giant coils between them, separating them and trapping Lydia. ‘Lyyyyyyyyds!’ Unable to see her Beetlejuice had no choice but to venture out. He had to do something. It was only as he saw some barrels of toxic waste stored a few feet away that a crazy idea hit him... just crazy enough to work. Back in the coils of the worm, Lydia was backing away in terror. She was well and truly trapped as the ring around her began to grow smaller as the snake began to get ready to squeeze her. She felt the camera swing around her neck and then gasped. Of course! Aiming the lens at the fiends face, she snapped. The flash from the camera temporarily blinded the creature and it stopped its onslaught. Yes! It was working. She snapped again, and again. Each time the sandworm looked like its vision was clearing she snapped again, moving quickly until she felt brave enough to dart through the small gap the snake had left in its coils. As she went to break into a run, she stopped short. Beetlejuice was just heaving the last of the barrels out across their path.</p><p>            ‘Uh, Beej?’</p><p>            ‘Babes!’ he exclaimed overjoyed. ‘Okay- we need to run!’</p><p>‘Beetlejuice what is in those barrels?’</p><p>‘Lyds let’s go!’ He dropped the last one in place and ushered her towards the gates.</p><p>‘Beej! Are those...?’</p><p>‘Industrial strength sandworm repellent now run!’ Lydia broke into a sprint as the ghost followed behind her. With an almighty roar, the enraged monster turned again, crashing through the barrels, scattering them around it. ‘Right where I wanted ya,’ snarled Beetlejuice. He conjured a burning ball of flame and threw it at one of the barrels causing it to explode. Setting off a chain reaction the barrels nearby also burst into huge balls of flame. The sandworm shrieked in terror and retreated towards the hole it had emerged from. Beetlejuice gave a whoop of delight before he saw how dangerously close the flames were to the gas cylinders outside one of the remaining buildings. ‘Ruuuun!’ he screamed again only for his voice to be drowned out as the ear-splitting explosion rocked the ground. Chunks of debris and fresh balls of intense fire reared up. Beetlejuice grabbed Lydia. They were not going to outrun this and doing the only thing he could think of doing was push her towards the ground wrapping his arms tightly around her, shielding her from the destruction raining down around them. He lay there for a few seconds in the near silence that followed. The only sounds around them were the burning debris and a slight pop every now and then, as electrical circuits succumbed to the flames. Beetlejuice slowly lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder. It had worked. It had actually worked, he had saved... ‘Lydia?’ he glanced down. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as if she were to open them would bring the sandworm back. ‘Babes? Hey open your eyes it’s okay – it’s gone.’</p><p>‘It- it has?’ Lydia opened her eyes slowly to find the ghosts face peering down at hers.</p><p>‘You okay?’ he asked gently.</p><p>‘I- I think so.’</p><p>‘Can you move? Can you sit up?’</p><p>‘Well I would,’ said Lydia blushing slightly. ‘But um well...’ she gave her friend a look and raised her eyebrows. Beetlejuice suddenly realised he was practically laying on her. He shot up immediately.</p><p>‘Oh jeez! Sorry kid.’ Oh wow that was awkward.</p><p>‘It’s okay,’ said Lydia painfully sitting up. ‘No harm done.’</p><p>‘Only to the sandworm,’ remarked Beetlejuice. ‘I don’t think that one will be coming back for a while. Lydia nodded before leaning back. The adrenaline was wearing off now, she felt exhausted but strangely elated. She had never felt so alive. Beetlejuice continued to sit looking at the hole before he heard a strange noise behind him. It was Lydia.</p><p>‘Babes?’ Was she crying? No. She was laughing. It took him a second to register it before he felt a grin begin to spread across his own face. Nerves, relief, shock. They weren’t sure, but he collapsed back to the ground with her as hysterics overtook them both. He had never laughed like this. With all the pranks he had pulled, his awful sense of humour and his love of puns, he had never, ever laughed so long and hard as he did then. It was Lydia who finally stopped, gradually calming down before she turned to face him.</p><p>‘Beej you saved my life,’ she murmured. Beetlejuice stopped his quiet giggling and turned to look at her. His brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>‘Well... yeaaaaah,’ he said sitting up looking down at her. ’Babes, contrary to popular belief, I may be a jerk, but I’m not evil. You thought I was just gonna let you become sandworm chow?’</p><p>‘But I don’t understand. Why should you care?’</p><p>‘Well apart from you being my best friend...?’ he stood up and dusted himself down. ‘Come on babes,’ he said holding out his hand to help her up. ‘Let’s get out of here huh.’</p><p>‘I think that’s a good idea,’ agreed Lydia. And so saying she took his outstretched hand and walked with him through the gates leaving the smouldering wreckage behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Final Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With little under an hour to clear his name and save his existence Beetlejuice decides to come clean. Will he go through with it? And how will Lydia react when she finds out the inevitable truth?</p><p>One thing's for sure - you will not want to miss this one!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked in silence at first. Each lost in their own thoughts, occasionally exchanging glances with each other and smiling. For Beetlejuice, the whole day had been crazy, even by his standards. As for Lydia? He couldn’t imagine how she must be taking it – though on the surface it seemed to be incredibly well. They finally reached the roadhouse, as Beetlejuice noted the distant clock striking five; one hour left. When they entered through the main doors, he was relieved to see the room empty. Jaques and Ginger meant well, but he really had no time for them at that moment.</p><p>‘Fancy a drink?’ Lydia hadn’t noticed how thirsty she was.</p><p>‘Yes please.’ Beetlejuice scurried off to the kitchen calling back to her to make herself at home. It wasn’t what she’d call a particularly comfy environment, but she was too interested in her surroundings to really worry about that. Beetlejuice emerged from the kitchen carrying two drinks.</p><p>‘Good old fashioned soda,’ he smiled as he passed hers. ‘Enjoy.’ Lydia took a sip of drink as she sat down on the sofa, made out of nothing but planks of wood.</p><p>‘That’s good,’ she smiled. The ghost smiled back before he did a double-take.</p><p>‘Babes? You’re bleeding.’ How he hadn’t noticed before but there was a nasty cut on her cheek, he guessed, from the flying debris they had tried to avoid. It looked quite deep.</p><p>‘I didn’t want to cause a fuss,’ said Lydia, ‘but it does sting yeah.’</p><p>‘Wait right there,’ instructed her friend. ‘I’ll go get something patch it up.’</p><p>‘Beej it’s really not necessary,’ began Lydia, but the ghost had already disappeared in the direction of the bathroom. She sat down on the big chair glancing idly around the room as she took another sip of her drink.</p><p>In the bathroom, Beetlejuice was throwing several things out of an oversized vanity unit in his quest for a first aid kit. Being dead, inhabitants of the Neitherworld very rarely bothered with such things. After all, what was the point in bandages and plasters when you didn’t have to worry about infections or bleeding to death? After a few minutes, the search ended as he spied a  small metal box, covered in dust and cobwebs right at the back of the shelf.</p><p>‘Aha! This looks promising,’ he muttered. He pulled out the box and blew the dust from the surface. Sure enough, a faded red cross symbol showed up on the metal. With a grin, he shut the mirrored door and almost jumped out of his skin as he saw the figures of Judge mental, Smallhead and the executioner looking at him out of the glass.</p><p>‘What do you clowns want?’ he snapped angrily.</p><p>‘Less than an hour to go Beetlejuice,’ sneered Smallhead. ‘I can’t wait to send you to the sandworms.’</p><p>‘It ain’t over till it’s over,’ scowled the ghost, ‘the way I see it- while I’ve still got time, there’s nothing you goons can do about it.’ Smallhead only tapped his watch tauntingly.</p><p>‘We’ll see you in forty-five minutes Mr Juice.’ And with that, the images vanished. Beetlejuice was left staring back at his reflection. It took him a few seconds to realise how he looked. His breathing was ragged, his eyes were wide, his teeth were clenched. He could feel a faint movement in his chest where his heart was attempting to race. He felt angry and scared at the same time. He had to sort this out. He had to come clean to her. He felt the box in his shaking hands and remembered why he had gone into the room. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to regain some composure before walking back to the front room. Lydia looked up as he entered, plastering a fake grin on his face.</p><p> ‘Found it!’ he announced cheerfully. Lydia studied him carefully.</p><p> ‘Everything okay?’ she inquired.</p><p> ‘Sure babes. Why wouldn’t it be?’</p><p> ‘I thought I heard you talking to someone?’ she said.</p><p><em>Tell her!</em> A voice in his head shouted. <em>Tell her the truth! </em></p><p>
  <em>No, not yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is stupid- she has to know sooner or later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not yet!</em>
</p><p>‘Beej?’ It wasn’t the first time she’d called him. The ghost shook himself to his senses.</p><p>‘I’m fine,’ he lied faking another smile. ‘Just – been a long day y’know.’ He made his way over to her and sat down, opening the box on his lap.</p><p>‘How long have you had that stuff?’ asked Lydia. ‘It looks ancient.'</p><p>‘I’ve had it a while,’ admitted Beetlejuice, ‘but the stuff in here will do the trick trust me.’ He took out a swab of cotton wool and a bottle of liquid. Tipping some of the liquid onto the white material, he motioned to her to turn her head.</p><p>‘I can’t promise this won’t sting,’ he said apologetically. ‘Sorry in advance.’ He began to dab gently at the cut. Lydia winced and grabbed his free hand squeezing hard.  ‘Squeeze as hard as you like,’ he joked. ‘ There’s no circulation there to cut off.’ Lydia tried to smile in appreciation but instead, she just clenched her teeth harder. Eventually, the sharp pain subdued to a tingling and Beetlejuice discarded the cotton wool. Lydia opened her eyes slowly and released the grip on his hand. Suddenly, very unexpectedly Beetlejuice reached out and took her chin in his thumb and index finger and moved her head to the side again. She was startled just at how gentle he was being. She had totally misjudged him. That much was obvious now. Maybe he did deserve her forgiveness after all.</p><p>‘Y’know what I don’t think this needs a dressing after all.’ His voice jolted her back to reality. ‘It’ll heal better if you leave it uncovered. ‘ He smiled as he released her chin. ‘You certainly won’t be left with any hideously disfiguring scars,’ he continued before adding with a grin: ‘unfortunately.’ Lydia laughed. She checked the camera still hanging around her neck.</p><p>‘Only got a few shots left,’ she said. ‘How about a selfie? You’ll show up on film right?’  </p><p>‘Or-’ said Beetlejuice suddenly, ‘don’t waste any on my ugly mug. Check out that sunset out there. Why not take that?’ Lydia glanced outside. The ghost was right. The neitherworld sun was now an ever-growing orange orb hanging low in the sky. Through the window, she could see streaks of pink and yellow fringing grey clouds.</p><p>‘Oh wow yes!’ she exclaimed. She hopped off the sofa and ran to the front doors. Beetlejuice floated after her. The early evening air was cool and a breeze was picking up. Ominous black clouds hung on the horizon heading slowly towards them.</p><p>‘We’re in for a storm,’ he remarked. ‘Better get those sunset pics while you can Lyds.’ She was already snapping away at the amazing scenery before them and setting up to take her last shot.</p><p>‘Hey,’ she called to him suddenly. ‘Get over here. We’ll make our last one a selfie.’</p><p>‘Oh I dunno I’ll probably break your camera babes,’ he grinned.</p><p>‘If it can survive taking pictures of a rampaging sandworm I’m sure it’ll survive you,’ she laughed pulling him into place. ‘Okay, so the light source is there so we need to stand... here.’ She moved in holding the camera out in front of them. ‘Say beetles,’ she laughed. There was a click and a flash then the sound of the film winding up. ‘That’s a wrap,’ she smiled. ‘I’ll get on to developing these first thing tomorrow.’</p><p>Tomorrow.</p><p>The word hung around Beetlejuice’s neck tighter than that damn noose. He found it hard to believe he may not see the next hour, let alone tomorrow. He discreetly checked his watch. Fifteen minutes left. He had to tell her and he had to tell her now.</p><p>‘Hey babes,’ he said somewhat nervously. ‘Come sit with me for a second. Let’s just enjoy the sunset eh.’ He gestured to a nearby bench and Lydia nodded, walking over as she removed the camera from around her neck. She gave a satisfied sigh as she sat next to him.</p><p>‘What a crazy day,’ she said at length.</p><p>‘But you’ve enjoyed yourself right?’</p><p>‘Oh yes,’ she nodded eagerly. ‘I mean it might not have gone how I envisioned it would but... somehow... I’m kind of glad it didn’t.’ Beetlejuice looked at her.</p><p> ‘But, meeting the Maitlands... I mean, that was why you came along in the first place.’</p><p>  ‘It was,’ admitted Lydia. ‘But if I’d knocked on that door who knows the response I would have got- and... because of that decision... I... made a new best friend.’ She looked at him now blushing furiously. She had never opened up to anyone like him. Even the Maitlands didn’t know about her suicidal thoughts and half baked plans to jump off the nearest bridge. Beetlejuice’s puzzled expression softened and Lydia was sure she saw a touch of scarlet graze his cheeks. He shifted uncomfortably on the spot and took a deep breath.</p><p>‘Babes. There’s something I gotta tell ya.’ Lydia's face fell slightly.</p><p>‘Okay,’ she said slowly. Beetlejuice turned back to look at her struggling to form a sentence. It was only as his yellow and green eyes met her deep brown ones that he realised he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let her think that this had all been for his benefit. Who was he kidding? He deserved to be thrown to the sandworms. He wanted to watch over her, to protect her, but he wasn’t the one to do it. She deserved so much better in a friend and guardian.</p><p>‘Beetlejuice?’ her innocent wide-eyed face was peering at his. The ghost sighed, utterly defeated.</p><p>‘I just wanna say- I’ve had a really great time with you today,’ he said feigning a smile. ‘Really. I’ll never forget it babes. I’ve not had so much fun in six hundred years.’ Lydia smiled looking slightly relieved and quite unexpectedly she leant across and hugged him.</p><p>‘I’ve had a great time too,’ she said happily. ‘I’ve never experienced anything as crazy as today and I’m glad it was with you... you’ve totally changed my opinion of you anyway.’</p><p>‘Yeah?’</p><p>‘Absolutely,’ the goth girl smiled  as she continued, ‘ you’re still a smelly beetle munching garbage can, you have a terrible sense of fashion and a sense of humour that’s as rotten as your teeth-’</p><p>‘Thank you thank you,’ smiled Beetlejuice proudly.</p><p>‘-but what I’m trying to say is Beetlejuice is that... I like you. And...I guess... I forgive you Beej, and I accept your apology.’ The ghost's eyes widened. He could almost hear the invisible shackles click open.</p><p>‘Wh- what did you just say?’</p><p>‘I said, I forgive you, and I accept your apology.’ The ghost was ecstatic. He’d done it! He’d secured his freedom. And best of all, she’d forgiven him off her own back. He hadn’t had to ask. His secret was safe. He gave a whoop of delight and grabbed her taking a giant leap into the air and spinning her around.</p><p>‘Oh, babes thankyou so much.’</p><p>‘Y-you’re welcome,’ stuttered Lydia surprised and giddy from his sudden outburst. ‘I had no idea it meant that much to you.’</p><p>‘Oh you have no idea,’ grinned Beetlejuice looking at her joyfully. ‘I could actually kiss you!’</p><p> ‘Please don’t,’ smiled Lydia recoiling slightly.</p><p>‘Of course, I won't- you’re what- twelve years old? But oh man, Lyds this means so much more than you realise.’ He slowly lowered them both back to the ground. The wind was picking up now – the storm was getting closer. It was as he looked across at the horizon that he saw familiar figures walking towards them. Smallhead was at the lead with Judge Mental behind him. They were accompanied by two officers. None of them looked happy. Beetlejuice grinned. He was going to enjoy this.</p><p>‘Wait here a sec babes,’ he said. ‘I gotta have a few words with these guys. He winked at her before turning and sauntering over to them.</p><p>‘Hey, pea brain how’s it going?’</p><p>‘I don’t know how you did it Beetlejuice,’ snapped Smallhead but much as it pains me to admit it, a deal is a deal. Here!’ He thrust a sheet of rolled-up paper into his hands.  Beetlejuice opened it eagerly. And sure enough, here it was, in black and white – his name was cleared and the charges dropped. He looked up grinning.</p><p>‘Haha! Losers!’ yelled triumphantly. ‘I got you good!’</p><p>‘A little modesty goes a long way Mr. Juice,’ remarked Judge Mental.</p><p>‘Pfft, whatever! I won! Hahahaha!’ He laughed maniacally. ‘You gambled thinking I wouldn’t win but it was you who lost! Maybe next time set me something a bit harder. Train a sandworm or take a bath! You forgot you’re dealing with the ghost with the most.’</p><p>‘You’ll slip up Beetlejuice, you always do.’ But the ghost was way too into his rant to notice.</p><p>‘Come on guys, I’m unstoppable. Your first mistake was to direct me to a vulnerable and weak human, the second was you thought she’d see through me! Well, I proved you all wrong. I got her forgiveness, I got her acceptance and you lose the bet. I’ll be enjoying my freedom now a whole lot more, and now I have a best friend at my side, right Lyds?’ He turned around to look at her, a wide smile on his face but it disappeared immediately at her expression. Her eyes were as black as night all the joy and laughter he’d seen that day vanished. A rumble of thunder sounded overhead as the storm threatened to break.</p><p>‘It was all a lie wasn’t it?’ she murmured.</p><p>‘Huh?’</p><p>‘You used me? This was all to secure your freedom?’ Beetlejuice panicked.</p><p>‘No, no babes you’ve got it all wrong.’ He went to gently put his hands on her shoulders but she recoiled.</p><p>‘Don’t touch me, and <em>don’t</em> ever call me that again!’</p><p>‘L-Lydia please just let me explain. They were gonna throw me to the sandworms unless I got your forgiveness. I tried to tell you honestly but I just couldn’t find the right time! I – I admit this may have started out with selfish intentions but – I really do like you kid and I do regard you as my friend.’</p><p>‘Well I don’t regard you as mine!’ snapped Lydia. ‘You used me! You lied, you made me think I was special, that I had an amazing friend!’</p><p>‘I didn’t lie,’ protested Beetlejuice, ‘I just... neglected... to tell you everything... and I do want to be friends with you- that much is true I promise you.’ He was wringing his hands nervously but Lydia’s face remained steely.</p><p>‘You deceived me last year,’ growled Lydia. ‘And now you’ve done it again-’</p><p>‘Babes please!’ The ghost was horrified as she fiddled with a glittering object on her hand.</p><p>‘Take your stupid ring!’ she exclaimed, her voice choked with anger. She threw it at him as he flinched. It bounced off of him and fell to the ground, bouncing away out of sight. ‘I don’t want anything more to do with you!’ she screamed. ‘Forget your apology and forget my forgiveness, I take it back! You deserve everything you get!’</p><p>‘No!’ Beetlejuice couldn’t believe this was happening. Without warning, the scroll in his had disappeared in a puff of smoke, as, somewhere in the distance the clock struck six almost drowned out by another clap of thunder.</p><p>‘Do what you want with him,’ Lydia scowled through tears that were now streaming down her face. ‘I’m done with him!’ At once the two police officers grabbed him.</p><p>‘No! Lydia please!’ But the girl only glared at him for a second and turned on her heel and ran! ‘No!’ The ghost lunged forwards. ‘No! lemme go!’</p><p>‘A deal is a deal Beetlejuice,’ sneered small head laughing. ‘I told you you’d slip up, though I didn’t think it would be this quick!’</p><p>‘You don’t realise what you’re doing- she needs me!’</p><p>‘Her behaviour seems to be telling us the opposite,’ grinned Judge Mental. ‘Come now Beetlejuice. The sandworms are waiting.’</p><p>‘Please!’ cried Beetlejuice, ‘just give me five minutes let me talk to her!’</p><p>‘You lost Beetlejuice!’ snapped Smallhead. ‘No more stalling!’ The ghost was stunned. His whole body seemed to slump as another rumble of thunder directly overhead was accompanied by the first spots of rain. He’d lost. His stupidity and gloating had cost him his afterlife... and the only friend he’d ever had. He bowed his head in defeat.</p><p>‘Take him away!’ grinned Judge Mental.</p><p>‘What about the girl?’ queried Smallhead.</p><p>‘We’ll take care of her later,’ said Judge Mental lazily. ‘Right now we have some sandworms to feed. Let’s not keep them waiting.’ And, practically dragging the defeated ghost with them, they left, heading towards the main town, as the rain pelted the streets around them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Saving Beetlejuice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Defeated and imprisoned, Beetlejuice's fate is sealed. Only Lydia can save him but she feels betrayed and deceived. Can a certain french skeleton talk some sense into her... before it's too late?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia ran down the empty sodden streets as the rain continued to tip out of the sky. Her eyes were blurry from tears mixing with the droplets falling against her cheeks. Never in her life had she felt so lost and betrayed as she felt then. How could she have been so stupid? She had been warned, she should have seen it coming. He even admitted that he was a jerk, but she had never suspected just how much. It was only as she realised that her lungs were hurting, did she begin to slow her pace until she was forced to stop, placing her hands on her knees as she struggled for oxygen. Her breathing was ragged, perspiration mixed with rain as it cascaded down her face, it felt like a fire had been lit in her chest as she tried to breathe. Was this a panic attack or had she just overdone it? She stood upright and looked around her. She was on one of the long winding roads leading to the Neitherworld town centre, that they had come from only an hour or so before. Looking up and down the road she noted just how quiet it was. Where was everyone? She felt a little uneasy. What was going on? Had they all just vanished? Was that what happened in the Neitherworld at night. She suddenly realised just how alone she was in the gathering darkness as rumbles of thunder still echoed around her. She shivered. It was one thing liking dark and spooky thunderstorms but it was another to be stuck out in one, completely alone, in a strange place with no clue how to get home. Home. Did she really want to go back? To continue to live as she had before, planning, plotting counting down the days to her demise. What was the point? Why not just do it now? She looked around her again, not another soul was about. She could do it right now. No-one would see. He parents would get over it eventually. She’d be one of those kids who just mysteriously vanished and was never found. She could explain it all when they inevitably joined her. She took a step closer to the edge of the road. There were no safety barriers, no kerbs, she could just walk straight off. She couldn't see what was at the bottom in the darkness but maybe that was for the best. She took another step forward, she could feel her toes at the edge. This was it – she closed her eyes and stretched out her arms... as she let her full body weight fall forward, she felt herself being grabbed from behind. Two strong bony hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back roughly. In a sheer panic, she struck out at the figure, thinking she was being assaulted before she heard a familiar voice.</p><p>‘Sacre Bleu! Stop ‘itting me!’</p><p>‘Jaques?’</p><p>‘Cherie Lydia? What are you doing?’</p><p>‘What does it look like I’m doing?’</p><p>‘Well I know what it looks like but it cannot be?’</p><p>‘Jacques let me go!’</p><p>‘No! We ‘ave to talk about zis.’ A flash of lightning lit up the sky and for a second she could see him clearly. The pleading eyes burned into hers before vanishing in the darkness. She felt emotion building up in her chest again before bursting into tears. Jaques leant down till he was level with the crying girl and placed a hand on each shoulder. ‘Come,’ he said ‘let’s get out of ze rain eh?’</p><p> </p><p>The roadhouse was the last place Lydia wanted to go but they had nowhere else nearer. It became apparent that Jaques had been out for his evening jog and was returning to the roadhouse when he had seen her. In truth, he didn’t realise it was Lydia at first and still couldn’t believe she had been about to take her own life.</p><p>‘Did you not know breazers don’t come back if zey die ‘ere?’ he scolded. ‘Zat’s it, lights out, bang- forever.’</p><p>‘Oh, I didn’t know,’ murmured Lydia quietly.</p><p>‘Well Be-atlejuice should ‘ave told you,’ he scowled. ‘It’s why it is so dangerous for anyone to come ‘ere.’ Lydia didn’t respond to this. Just the mention of the poltergeists name was painful for her.</p><p> They reached the roadhouse and made their way in. It was pleasantly warm after the chill of the storm. Jaques hastily lit a fire and bade Lydia sit in front of it. She noted the first aid kit on the chair they had been sitting on, still there, with the open box.</p><p>‘E is so messy,’ grumbled Jaques as he cleared it away. ‘I don’t know why I bozer wiz ‘im. Why ‘as ‘e even got a first aid kit ‘ere anyway?’</p><p>‘For me,’ said Lydia somewhat sadly. ‘He saved me from a sandworm but I suffered a bit of a scratch.’</p><p>‘Zis I can see,’ said Jacques. ‘And we know all about ze sandworm.’</p><p>‘You do?’</p><p>‘Sure it has been on ze local news, along wiz coverage of the day.’</p><p>‘Coverage?’ Jacques stared at her.</p><p>‘You don’t know,’ he said slowly. He made his way over to the television set and switched it on. At once the screen blared to life with images of the Neitherworld town square where a huge crowd was gathering. ‘You and Be-atlejuice ‘ave been national news,’ exclaimed the skeleton. ‘You’ve both been followed all day.’</p><p>‘What really?’ exclaimed Lydia. She didn’t know if she should feel shocked or angry.</p><p>‘Oui,’ said Jacques. ‘Just take a look.’ Lydia turned her attention back to the screen where a reporter was talking.</p><p>‘As you can see here, there is a huge crowd appearing now to watch the execution of the so-called ‘ghost with the most,’ Beetlejuice. He is due to be sent to the sandworms in approximately half an hour. Here at Neithworld News Network, we have been following him and his charge, a breather, known as Lydia Deetz as they have journeyed around the Neitherworld today.’</p><p>‘What is this?’ exclaimed Lydia. ‘They’re televising this? That’s barbaric!’</p><p>‘Be-atle juice ‘as made many enemies wiz ‘is relentless pranks and cons,’ said Jacques. ‘Most people ‘ere will be glad to see ze back of ‘im.’</p><p>‘B-but this is taking things too far!’ exclaimed Lydia. She was interrupted as she watched the reporter. He was gesturing to a large gallows behind the crowd.</p><p>‘Now as we see it, the defendant will come out onto this platform where there is a hatch underneath him. At precisely seven o clock the hatch will be opened, dropping him into Sandworm land where, we are told, the creatures are already waiting. As for the whereabouts of the breather Lydia Deetz,’ we have been told a search team is tracking her down intending to return her safely to the world of the living once her memory had been modified.’</p><p>‘What?!’ exclaimed Lydia. ‘They’re going to delete my memories?’ Jacques nodded sadly.</p><p>‘Zis whole zing is wrong,’ he said bitterly. ‘I can keep you safe ‘ere for a little while Lydia but in ze end, zey will find you.’ Lydia was in turmoil. She hadn’t wanted this, any of it. ‘Ze sad zing is,’ continued Jacques, I truly zink Be-atlejuice could have changed for ze better wiz you.’</p><p>‘Huh?’ Lydia lifted her head. ‘What do you mean?’</p><p>‘Well,’ said Jacques twirling his moustache, ‘’e changed wiz you. Before ‘e was always pulling pranks and causing trouble for everyone. ‘e was out of control! You’ve kept him busy and occupied. I have never see ‘im like zis before.’</p><p>‘Like what?’</p><p>‘Oh come on Lydia. Taking you to see your friends in Ghoulsville, even zo it held no benefit to him, buying gifts, ze arcades, heck ‘e even saved you from zat sandworm wiz no regard for ‘is safety... and zis’ he looked down at the first aid box still in his bony hands. ‘e is not a considerate or good person, yet wiz you?’ he trailed off with a shrug. Lydia sat open-mouthed looking at him. They really had been followed and, she had to be honest, everything Jacques had said was true. But then she shook her head stubbornly.</p><p>‘He still lied to me,’ she muttered. ‘Still used me.’</p><p>‘Used is a very strong word Lydia. ‘e was using self-preservation... no-one can be blamed for zat. Ze most basic instinct of any living thing.’ Lydia was just about to point out that Beetlejuice was not, in fact, a living thing, but Jacques continued. ‘Besides, ‘e did not lie, he just didn’t tell you ze whole situation. Tell me, would you have forgiven him straight away? Would you have given him a chance if he had told you the reasoning why?’ Lydia felt a horrible feeling swim over her. What had she done? She had been so wrapped up in her feelings that she had neglected to see Beetlejuice and what he had done for her. Everything that day had been for <em>her</em> benefit. Saving himself was just a massive bonus. ‘Please,’ said Jacques softly. ‘I know ‘im, I know ‘ow he acts. I can tell you now he really does zink you’re somezing special... so do what friends do and forgive him.’ Lydia looked back at the television set and let out a short gasp. The scene had changed now. It showed him. He was sitting in a grimy cell, his hands shackled together, his head was bowed and his body was slumped against the wall. He looked defeated in every sense of the word.</p><p>‘What have I done?’ whispered Lydia.</p><p>‘Zere is still time to set zis right,’ said Jacques. ‘I am not sure ‘ow,’ he admitted, ‘but we must at least try. Ginger are you coming?’ A thick New York accent responded.</p><p>‘Sure thing Jaques.’ Lydia whirled around and let out a short scream. A large pink spider had been hanging from the ceiling listening to their whole conversation. She waved at Lydia who feebly waved back. ‘Hi, hon. I’m Ginger.’</p><p>‘Ginger?’ replied Lydia weakly.</p><p>‘Yep. I’m Beetlejuice’s other roommate.’</p><p>‘W-why didn’t you introduce yourself before?’ Lydia stuttered.</p><p>‘Well most people are scared of spiders,’ said  Ginger sadly. ‘I didn’t want to scare you?’</p><p>‘I think spiders are cool,’ said Lydia with a smile. Ginger’s face lit up.</p><p>‘You mean that? Oh, thanks, honey. I can tell we’re gonna be the very best of friends.’</p><p>‘Come,’ said Jaques as he headed for the front doors. ‘Let’s go save out ozer friend hm?’</p><p> </p><p>Lydia never forgot that run from the roadhouse to the Neitherworld town centre. Ginger with her eight legs naturally took the lead, closely followed by Jaques with his long bony legs. Lydia was doing her best to keep up but falling behind. She <em>had</em> to keep going, they <em>had</em> to get there in time and it was the one thing they were running out of. They reached the entrance to the town with ten minutes to spare. Lydia felt sick. What if they were too late, what if they didn’t listen?</p><p> ‘Zis way,’ called Jacques, waving her over. Picking her way through the ghouls and ghosts, Lydia ran up to him.</p><p>‘I can’t see,’ she complained. ‘There are too many people.’ It was true. The square was heaving with people trying to get a good view. So this was where everyone had gone. She’d never be able to see unless... ‘Jacques lift me up. Let me sit on your shoulders okay.’</p><p>‘Magnifique idea Lydia!’ The skeleton quickly obliged, swooping her up and placing her on his shoulders. It was far from comfortable but Lydia was able to get a clear view to the gallows and then an almighty cheer rose swiftly followed by boos and hisses as Beetlejuice, hands still chained together, was led out onto the platform.</p><p>‘Beetlejuice!’ screamed Lydia, but they were way too far back for him to even see them. His head was low, his eyes were sunken, if one didn’t know better it would have looked like he’d been crying. ‘Jacques we have to get closer,’ she exclaimed tapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>‘I’ll do my best Lydia.’ So saying he began to make great strides through the crowds, jostling people and shoving past others. Up on the platform, Smallhead and Judge mental came out onto the platform, waving to the cheering crowds.</p><p>‘We’re here today to finally wave goodbye to this stinking poltergeist Beetlejuice,’ began Smallhead. ‘He has been found guilty of interfering with the world of the living, breaking our most sacred law, proof of existence beyond death.’ The crowd booed again, from somewhere in the crowd a few rotten vegetables hurled their way towards Beetlejuice. The ghost didn’t even look up, he just wanted this all to be over with quickly. ‘He has been tried and found guilty,’ Smallhead’s high voice rang out. ‘He has been given a chance to save himself but was let down by his gloating and insufferable ego.’ More boos. ‘Now he must pay the ultimate price and we will be rid of him forever.’ The crowd erupted into cheers as the ghost was pushed roughly onto the trap door. From the crowd, Lydia realised Jacques was never going to reach them in time. She jumped down from his shoulders and began pushing and shoving, terror rising in her chest. ‘Do you have any final words?’ sneered Smallhead. After a few seconds of silence, Beetlejuice raised his head.</p><p>‘I have a few yeah.’</p><p>‘Well then let’s hear it,’ grinned Smallhead. ‘Let’s hear your final pleas for mercy.’ Beetlejuice took a deep breath.</p><p>‘I’m not gonna plead for mercy,’ he said at last ‘’cos I don’t deserve it.’ The crowd became quiet as the ghost continued. ‘I know I wronged many of you,’ he said, ‘and I won’t apologise cos what's the point? You’ve got what you all wanted and quite frankly I’m done.’ His eyes roamed the crowd, and there was no mistaking it now, slight tears were beginning to form. ‘Today has been the best day of my afterlife,’ he said louder. ‘I was able to experience something none of you clowns has even attempted to offer me... friendship. A true friendship with no airs or graces needed. Someone who appreciated my true self and wasn’t out for any personal gain other than to see two old friends... and I let her down.’ He lowered his head again sadly, ‘and now I’ve lost her. Throw me into the pit, it’s what I deserve. I let her down. I let her believe she would always have someone there to look after her and I would have done it... but now we both lose... because of my stupidity. At least I get to go to the sandworms after the best day ever...’ then in a voice so quiet no one else could hear him he whispered; ‘I’m so sorry Lydia.’</p><p>‘Touching,’ cut in Smallhead, ‘but all the fake heartfelt sentiments now are useless. This is how it ends. Executioner, if you please.’ There was a drum roll as a black-masked man stepped forward and placed his hand on a lever. Beetlejuice took a deep breath and stared skywards into the black clouds.</p><p>‘Stop!’</p><p>The voice rang out clear as day. Everyone stared as a black-haired girl finally pushed her way to the front of the crowds. Beetlejuice snapped his attention in the direction it had come from. It was her!</p><p>‘Lyds!’ he cried out joyfully.</p><p>‘Beej!’</p><p>‘What are you doing here?’</p><p>‘I’m here with Jacques and Ginger,’ said Lydia loudly. ‘And we’re here to save you!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. My Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THE FINAL CHAPTER!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘What did you say?’</p><p>‘I said I’m here to save you,’ repeated Lydia stepping forward. ‘I’ve made a terrible mistake.’</p><p>‘It’s too late for that now!’ exclaimed Smallhead. ‘Executioner what are you waiting for? Throw him in!’</p><p>‘No!’ cried Lydia. ‘Please don’t – I’ve changed my mind! I forgive him!’ Beetlejuice stared down at her.</p><p>‘You do?’ Lydia smiled up at him.</p><p>‘I do,’ she whispered.</p><p>‘The timescale has already gone!’ exclaimed Judge mental. ‘It’s too late for second thoughts now young lady.’</p><p>‘Please,’ Lydia took another small step towards the platform. ‘Please. Release him.’</p><p>‘Oh enough stalling,’ shouted Judge mental. ‘Executioner! Now!’ The masked man stepped forward.</p><p>‘Not so fast!’ an unmistakable new York accent cut through the air and Ginger flew towards them thanks to a precision shot from Jacques. She landed on the Executioners head as he cried out.</p><p>‘Hi,’ she grinned down at him. ‘Wanna see my new dance step? A one, a two...’ she broke into a tap dance, her eight feet rapping over the poor executioners' skull as hard and as fast as she could.  In the confusion, he dropped a set of keys that were snatched up by Lydia who had run onto the platform to join them.</p><p>‘I think I’ll know what these are for,’ she grinned. So saying, she ran over to Beetlejuice and quickly undid the cuffs. His face had lit up at the sight of her.</p><p>‘You came back?’ he smiled.</p><p>‘Of course I did,’ she said returning the smile, ‘You’re  my best friend.’ Judge Mental strode towards them angrily.</p><p>‘Oh for goodness sake! Fine! I’ll do it myself.’</p><p>‘NO!’ But Lydia’s shout came too late as the judge pulled the lever opening the trap door! Beetlejuice just had time to push Lydia aside before he fell through the hatch! ‘Beetlejuice!’ screamed Lydia. She ran to the hatch dreading what she might see. But he hadn’t fallen in yet. He was clinging to the edge of the hole, desperately scrabbling tp pull himself up. Below three enormous sandworms were writhing with anticipation. They reared their bodies up snapping their foaming jaws, trying to snatch their meal. Thankfully they were just a little too short to reach him. Beetlejuice looked up at Lydia.</p><p>‘Babes...’</p><p>‘Take my hand,’ exclaimed Lydia. ‘Come on!’</p><p>‘Lydia just get out of here. It’s too dangerous.’ He cast a look over his shoulder at the creatures below. ‘Maybe this is for the best,’ he murmured.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare!’ cried Lydia in a panic. ‘Don’t you dare let go. Take my hand Beej PLEASE!’ The urgency in her voice seemed to startle him. He looked up again. The wide brown eyes were pleading, begging in fact for him to reach out. What was he thinking? He couldn’t give up on her now. She’d come to his rescue... she wanted to be his friend after all. Grabbing her hand he made an effort with his free hand to pull himself up. Lydia pulled as hard as she could but her strength was not enough.</p><p>‘I’m slipping!’ she yelled. ‘I- I can’t-’</p><p>‘Got you!’ Jacques had arrived just in time. He grabbed her and pulled her back and she fell back against him, bringing Beetlejuice with them. She caught the exhausted poltergeist holding onto him tightly.</p><p>‘It’s okay,’ she whispered. ‘I got you. You’re safe now.’</p><p>‘Nooo!’ A howl of dismay made them look up. Small head and Judge Mental were staring aghast as the scene.  Worse still, there appeared to be cheering emitting from the crowd. <em>Cheering?</em> How quickly had this turned around?</p><p>‘Oh yeah!’ Beetlejuice stood up and helped Lydia to her feet. ‘It’s showtime!’ The re-appearance of his friend had lit a spark inside him. He could feel his powers returning, coursing through him, begging for a chance to let rip with some mischief but before he could do anything Lydia gave a yell as a rope appeared around her neck and yanked hard!</p><p>‘Lyds!’</p><p>‘Don’t move Beetlejerk!’ The executioner had a hold on the other end of the rope and was holding it taught. Ginger lay on the ground on her back, her legs trussed after finally being overcome by her foe.</p><p>‘Lydia!’ Jacques cried out. He made to move towards her but the next moment his tall frame shattered into pieces. Bones scattered everywhere as his head bobbed around on the platform. ‘Sacre bleu! What ‘appened?’</p><p>‘You really shouldn’t go to pieces so easy,’ sneered Judge Mental. ‘Nice shot though Mr Smallhead.’ Smallhead sniggered another large stone in his hand, ready to strike again. ‘Now executioner, the girl if you will.’ The masked figure marched Lydia across the platform as her friends watched helplessly. They came to a stop in front of the judge.   </p><p>‘Such a pretty one as well,’ said Smallhead. ‘Such a shame.’</p><p>‘Leave her alone!’ Beetlejuice yelled furiously.</p><p>‘This has gone on long enough!’ growled the Judge. ‘It’ll be easier just to throw you both in.’</p><p>‘What?’ yelled Lydia. ‘Wait!’</p><p>‘Don’t you dare!’ roared Beetlejuice but fear was evident in his voice.</p><p>‘Or we could just delete her memory and wipe out all trace of you,’ remarked the judge. Seems a crime to get rid of such a pretty thing.</p><p>‘No! Beetlejuice! Don’t listen. Juice them! Do it now!’ But the ghost couldn’t. He was too terrified to move.</p><p>‘I- I can’t,’ he murmured at last. ‘I can’t risk losing you Lyds, I...’ he trailed off biting his lip. The judge stared first from Lydia to Beetlejuice and back. A huge sneering grin appeared on his face.</p><p>‘Oh... this is precious,’ he smirked. ‘Don’t go and tell me you’ve developed ‘feelings’ for this little breather.’ Beetlejuice didn’t know where to look but he could see defeat was rapidly approaching. Lydia stared at him. Her breath caught in her throat.</p><p>‘Beetlejuice?’ she whispered. The ghost didn’t respond.</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter now,’ snapped the Judge. ‘Yes, I like our second plan better. Let’s get this ghost with the most to watch his new best friend lose all memory of him forever!’</p><p>No!’ Beetlejuice found the power to move as he ran towards them only to be held back by some more security guards. ‘No please! Take me! Throw me to the sandworms just leave Lydia alone! Please!’</p><p>‘We thought something like this might happen,’ said Smallhead as he turned to retrieve something hidden in a large box. ‘Good thing we came prepared.’ He turned around, holding a hideous looking contraption in his hands. It looked like a large, metal headband, with long spikes pointing inwards. It was hooked up to machine by two wires. Seeing it being brought towards her, Lydia’s eyes widened in fear as she struggled harder against her captors.</p><p>‘No,’ she cried. ‘I won’t say anything to anyone back home you have my word... please! Just set us both free!’</p><p>‘You both made your choices,’ scowled Smallhead, ‘now it’s time for you to face the consequences!’ At the last word, he jammed the headband onto Lydia’s head. She shrieked as the spikes dug in all around the top of her head.</p><p>‘Hey this isn’t what we came to see!’ shouted a voice from the audience. ‘We came to see Beetlejuice get thrown to the sandworms not the torture of a breather!’</p><p>‘Yeah leave her alone!’ came another voice. More voices joined in jumping to Lydia’s defence.</p><p>‘Ladies and ghouls,’ stuttered Smallhead getting a little nervous. ‘Normal service will still be resumed. I assure you the execution is coming.’</p><p>‘I’m not sure I want to see that either!’ the first voice rang out. ‘Look at Beetlejuice! Can’t you see? He’s changed! You take that girl away from him and he’ll go right back to the way he was!’ More cheers of support.</p><p>‘It’s too late!’ shouted Judge Mental. He pushed Smallhead out of the way and fired up the machine. He then grabbed Lydia and pulled out two sets of metal chains, affixing them to her hands and feet so she couldn’t move.</p><p>‘Take a good long look at your ‘best friend,’ he glowered, before hitting a large green button on top of the machine! Lydia threw her head back and cried out in pain as what looked like electrical currents pulsated to and from her head.</p><p>‘No!’ screamed Beetlejuice tears now streaming down his face. ‘Babes! Fight it I know you can!’</p><p>‘Say goodbye to your little girlfriend!’ crowed the Judge. ‘Don’t worry Beetlejuice. She won’t remember – anything in fact!’ The ghost couldn’t believe it. Was this finally the end of everything? The end of their friendship and memories, the end of him? The end of... her? He glanced up at her. She was still crying out. Still fighting. No! No this was not how it ended – not for her, not for either of them. He clenched his teeth as a fury, unlike anything he’d felt before began to build. Jacques, who’d just finished rebuilding himself saw it first.</p><p>‘Uh oh! Ginger we are getting out of ‘ere!’ He grabbed the spider and sped down the steps back through the crowd. Beetlejuice’s energy and fury were steadily building. Little flecks of flame and lightning were appearing around him. How dare they. How dare they do this to her! He could fight his own battles but Lydia was still a child for goodness sake. The fury turned to white-hot rage as his pupils seemed to grow smaller, his crooked teeth became pointed. All reasoning vanished. He was out for blood now. One more scream was all it took. The rage exploded. He drew himself up to his full height, letting out a cry like nothing heard in the world of the living or dead. At the same time, energy shot out from his body in every direction. It was so strong that the watching crowds, were blown down. Some smaller creatures were blown away. Windows shattered and buildings shook Judge Mental, Smallhead, the executioner and guards were thrown backwards, tumbling off the platform. In the crowds, Jacques and Ginger were also caught up and the skeleton once again fell to pieces.</p><p>‘Oh come on!’ he scowled as he clattered to the ground. Within seconds Beetlejuice was at Lydia’s side. He hit the button on the top of the machine, but his energy had shorted out the circuits as the electric pulses increased.</p><p>‘Make it sto-o-o-p!’ Lydia managed to sob. ‘It hu-u-u-rts!’ Growing desperate, Beetlejuice tried to remove the headpiece directly but it sent out another electric charge shocking him. It was enough to zap the demon and return him to his ghostly form as his eyes and teeth returned to normal.</p><p>‘Babes!’ he pleaded with her. ‘Come on don’t give up! You’re the strongest person I know! Lydia!’ Her eyes were closed. She was losing the battle. Beetlejuice reached out again and grabbed the headband. Once again he was shocked, but this time, he didn’t let go, he couldn’t afford to – and neither could Lydia. The searing pain burned his fingers as he tried to remove the machine without harming his friend further. His fingertips felt like they were on fire as he felt around the band trying to find some sort of catch or release – there! It was right there. He clicked a small clasp and the band fell to the floor as Lydia, now unconscious, toppled forwards into his arms. The band, still running, vibrated violently around the platform as sparks began to issue from it.</p><p>‘What have you done?’ Judge Mental ran up to the machine. ‘The whole thing’s going to backfire. It’ll wipe out the memory of everyone here!’ Beetlejuice didn’t respond.</p><p>‘Lyds,’ he whispered urgently. ‘Lydia, can you hear me?’ she stirred in his arms her eyes opened a fraction. ‘Say the B words, babes! Quick!’</p><p>‘Wha-?’</p><p>‘My name, say my name. Three times. It’ll get you back home!’ The machine vibrated more violently as Judge Mental, now joined by Smallhead, tried to turn it off.</p><p>‘Your name?’ slurred Lydia. Then she smiled vaguely. ‘My best friend...’</p><p>‘And what’s my name?’ whispered the ghost. ‘Say it, Babes.’</p><p>‘Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice...’ she slipped back out of consciousness as the last word left her lips and they disappeared just as the memory device exploded, sending the platform up in a huge flash of white light before collapsing to the ground.    </p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice quietly made his way back into Lydia’s room and softly closed the door. She was right where he left her; tucked up safely in bed. He tiptoed across the room and resumed his vigil beside her. If it hadn’t been for the slight rise and fall of her chest and soft erythematic breathing, it would have been easy to mistake her for being dead. When they had first arrived back in her room, Beetlejuice had feared just that. She was limp, cold to the touch and unresponsive. Only when he checked her vital signs had he relaxed a little and gently placed her on the bed to rest.</p><p>He had just returned from checking on Charles and Delia. Neither of them seemed at all worried about their daughter but he had decided to use his unique mimicking skills to an advantage by opening and closing the back door and calling out; ‘I’m home!’ in Lydia’s voice.</p><p>  ‘Hey pumpkin,’ Charles responded from the next room. ‘Did you have fun today?’</p><p>  ‘Yes but I’m really tired,’ the ghost replied. ‘I’m going straight upstairs.’</p><p>‘Okay, hon. See you later.’</p><p>Wow that was easy. It was a good thing Charles and Delia were so laid back. Resuming his post he sat there as the events of the day replayed in his mind. He wondered if Lydia would get out of this completely unscathed. It would be awful if she were to forget any of their adventures together. As he sat there mulling all this over, she stirred next to him. He immediately moved and sat on the bed next to her.</p><p> ‘Lyds?’</p><p> ‘Mmrgh wha-?’ Lydia groggily came to. As the ghosts face swam into view she smiled.</p><p>‘Beetlejuice?’</p><p>‘Ssh sh. Your safe at home,’ he smiled as he brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. ‘Everything’s fine.’</p><p>‘What happened?’ she murmured looking around.</p><p>‘Well, what do you remember?’ Lydia paused.</p><p>‘They were going to wipe my memories but I remember everything.’</p><p>‘Well, that’s a relief.’</p><p>‘Almost everything,’ said Lydia. The last thing I remember was them threatening to delete my memories and you shouting at them... but that’s it.’ Beeltejuice froze. He knew what had happened after that. How he’d been taunted by Smallhead about his feelings. Did she remember? Would she question him about it? He did care about her, more than he cared to admit, but was there something deeper there? He’d had friends before but they’d often upped and left, leaving him in the dust. Lydia was different. She was special. All he’d know was the thought of losing her had scared him – a lot.</p><p>‘Do you remember anything after that?’ he asked nervously. Lydia pondered for a few seconds.</p><p>‘No,’ she replied at last.’ I guess they got away with the last few minutes. Beetlejuice gave a discreet sigh of relief.</p><p>‘It’s probably best you forget that anyway,’ he said with a faint smile. Lydia smiled back before eyebrows furrowed again.</p><p>‘Beej? What happened to your hands?’ The ghost looked down. All his fingertips, including his thumbs, were bright red. He shrugged.</p><p>‘I had to get that machine off you,’ he said. ‘Got a little burnt in the process.’ Lydia looked horrified.</p><p>‘No way! That’s my fault?’</p><p>‘Don’t worry about it, he laughed. ‘It doesn’t hurt – this might be a good look for me.’ Lydia looked like she was going to burst into tears of guilt, but instead, she threw her arms around the ghost and he quickly reciprocated. ‘Honestly,’ he murmured as they pulled away. ‘I don’t mind. I had to save you and I’d do it again in a heartbeat – if I had one.’ Lydia giggled blushing slightly. Beetlejuice stood up and stretched.</p><p>‘I suppose I should let get some rest,’ he said with a faint smile.</p><p>‘You’re going?’ Lydia was surprised at how disappointed she sounded.</p><p>‘It’s getting late,’ said Beetlejuice. ‘You’ve had a big day. We both have.’</p><p>‘B- but I thought.... am I... gonna see you again?’ she blurted out. He froze on the spot before turning around slowly.</p><p>‘Well... you can if you want,’ he said after a pause. ‘I mean – all near-death experiences aside have you enjoyed today?’ Lydia nodded fervently.</p><p>‘I’ve enjoyed every second!’ she exclaimed. ‘I’m just so annoyed I lost my ring.’ Beetlejuice smiled mysteriously.</p><p>‘Check your pockets babes.’ Lydia frowned at him for a second before she did... and gasped as she pulled out;</p><p>‘My ring! But I threw it. I saw it...!’</p><p>‘Neitherworld friendship ring,’ smiled Beetlejuice. ‘If the bond between two people is meant to last, it returns to the owner of its own accord. I guess that settles it,’ he winked.</p><p>‘Deadly vu!’ exclaimed Lydia happily. She slipped the ring on her finger again as her face lit up. ‘So how about I pop round tomorrow?’</p><p>‘Tomorrow?’ Beetlejuice was genuinely surprised. ‘So soon? I mean I don’t mind but... are you sure?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ said Lydia bluntly. ‘I need to go back to the shocking mall.’</p><p>‘My limit of expensive rings is one per person babes.’ Lydia laughed.</p><p>‘No silly. I’m buying something for you.’</p><p>‘For me? Why?’ Lydia smiled at him.</p><p>‘Because in two days it’s our one year ‘almost wedding’ anniversary. The day we met. I feel we should celebrate somehow.’</p><p>‘Aw, babes you don’t have to...’</p><p>‘I know I don’t have to, but I want to.’ Beetlejuice looked at her for a second. Her mind was made up. That much was clear.</p><p>‘Okay,’ he grinned at last. ‘Call me tomorrow okay babes. For now – get some sleep.’</p><p>‘I’ll never fall asleep now,’ insisted Lydia as she snuggled down. ‘I’m not... not even... tired,’ she yawned before promptly drifting off. Beetlejuice smiled again.</p><p>‘Night babes,’ he whispered before zapping himself back to the Neitherworld. A crazy day. But what an amazing one. He’d thoroughly enjoyed himself and made a new friend in the process. He wondered if he should venture into town to survey the damage... and check if Smallhead and Judge Mental still remembered that they wanted to toss him to the sandworms. ‘Naaaah,’ he said aloud. A night in front of the television with a bowl of beetles sounded way more appealing so he headed to the roadhouse. </p><p>Lydia Deetz. Who knew how long she’d stick around for? Who knew if their friendship would last? If the friendship ring was anything to go by, hopefully for a lifetime and beyond. What crazy adventures would they share together? He hoped there’d be many. He stepped through the roadhouse doors and closed them behind him. Finally safe. Finally free. And this was just the beginning.</p><p>‘Oh yes!’ he grinned to himself. ‘Iiiiiit’s showtime!’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like this fanfic you may find my professional books enjoyable. Visit Seventh Realm Productions. Where I write, publish and sell my own sci-fi and fantasy books so hit the link below to jump to our website and take a look.<br/>https://www.seventhrealmproductions.com<br/>I have also set up a ko-fi account so if you REALLY enjoyed this story feel free to drop by and buy me a kofi - (puppy dog eyes).<br/>Ko-fi.com/clgristwood</p><p>Thanks for all the support during this fanfic - I am still reasonably new to all this (though I have been in the fandom for MANY years) so thanks again and keep a look out for more stories soon!<br/>XXX</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>